Bounty Hunter
by Nightshroud
Summary: Prequel to Mandalore's Vendetta. Jango is hunting for the Bando Gora when he finds an unlikely partner. And a rather intriguing one at that. JangoxZam
1. Slipping into Oovo IV

**Chapter 1: Slipping into Oovo IV**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, prequel time! This story is mostly from Zam's perspective, while the sequel (which will be up when this is finished) while mostly be from Jango's perspective. Anyway, I hope most of you know the storyline to Star Wars Bounty Hunter, since I'm not going to put everything here. In case you don't here are some quick points. The Bando Gora is a Force-worshipping cult that is terrorizing the galaxy. Komari Vosa is the dark Jedi and leader of the Bando Gora. Montross is Jango Fett's rival and ex Mandalorian. Rozatta (Roz) is a Toydarian (a pinkish Watto esentially haha) and Jango's informant/friend and somewhat maternal figure. Dooku/Tyranus has placed a 5 million credit bounty on Vosa's head to get rid of her and find a template for the clone army. Montross and Jango were extended invitations to the hunt. I'm only focusing on the points where Jango and Zam were together or where Zam was alone (and her actions were left to our imagination 8) ). Anyway, enough blabbering, let's go!

* * *

Zam strolled into the Outlanders Club after just finishing her last job. She's made pretty good money, and hadn't even gotten a scratch. Most would argue that she was still just an amateur to the whole bounty hunting thing, but she was still pretty impressive...even if her methods were a little lackluster. She sat down in a booth and ordered a juri juice. While she was drinking, she saw a scruffy-looking human break away from a group of slutty Twi'leks and walk over to her. 

"What is it, Diggs?" she asked, looking up. She wasn't in the mood for his futile efforts at winning her affection.

"I heard you just finished up a job. Went well?"

"I would say that," she said, brushing him off. She was trying work on her image. All the best bounty hunters, she'd heard, had noteworthy image.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'd don't have to tell you about the bounty I found out."

Well, she had to give him credit, he knew how to get her attention. She turned to him and tried to seem friendly.

"And what might that be, Diggs?" she said, doing her best to be charming.

"Well," he said, leaning in and looking as if he'd just won her, "I heard about a bounty on a guy called Bendix Fust. He's wanted alive by crime lord Sebolto for 50,000 credits."

Zam's eyes widened. Now this was worth having to be in such close proximity to this loser.

"And where is he?" she asked, leaning foward.

"In Oovo IV."

"Perfect," she said, getting up. Diggs looked taken back.

"But, I thought..."

"In your dreams, Diggs."

* * *

Zam watched the transport being loaded with supplies. She was annoyed with herself for feeling so nervous. Well, who wouldn't? This was a maximum security prison she was breaking into! She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she realized that they were putting on the last of the supplies. She had to act now. She pulled her veil on and made a run for the cargo hold. She just managed to slip behind some crates before the loaders came back and signaled for the ship to seal the hold. Zam held her breath as the door finnaly closed and she was wrapped in complete darkness. From what she had learned of Oovo IV, it was a fair distance away, so she figured she might as well get some rest.

* * *

"Good grief, Jango! A senator! Ooh, you'll have a price on your own head soon," Rozatta warned throught the transmitter. Jango glanced down at her. 

"I doubt he'll be missed. He was as dirty as they come. What do you know about this Sebolto?"

"Sebolto is a dug king. Big figure in Malastare's underworld. If he's working with the Bando Gora, then he's keeping a low profile. Helps to have a senator in your pocket. So now what? Knock on his door and ask him to give up Vosa?"

"When he hears his partners are dead, he'll be wary of uninvited guests. I'll use a more subtle approach."

"Weeell, I shouldn't mention this, but if you want an invitation, I did come across a bounty Sebolto himself posted. Bendix Fust, wanted alive, currently serving time on Oovo IV, the asteroid prison. Reward is 50,000 on delivery!"

"Bring Sebolto a gift...Not a bad idea. What about competition?"

"It's a hefty sum. But Jango, we ARE talking about a maximum security prison. Nobody in his right mind would try to break someone out of there."

"It's just another job, Roz. I'll slip in and out before they notice he's missing. Any sign of Montross?"

"I did a little checking around. Heard he was in the Gazarri System."

"A lucky break. That's nowhere near Ooto IV. Jarvis must have lied to him."

"He was probably more afraid of the Bando Gora than Montross! Eh, Jango dear, you work too hard. Give up this crazy hunt. You have money. Why don't you meet a nice girl, have a kid? You won't live forever you know, not in this business!

"Not in this lifetime, Roz."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hehe, little does Jango know! 8D Anyway, there's the first chapter. Next chapter, Jango and Zam will be breaking into Oovo IV, with somewhat different approaches...Anway, leave a review and let me know how you like it! 


	2. The Break In

**Chapter 2: The Break In**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well I'm glad everyone likes it so far! Yes, Star Wars Bounty Hunter is a game for PS2 (and Gamecube too I think...) about how Jango became template for the clone army and met Zam Wesell. If you want to know more about the characters I mentioned, look them up on Wookiepedia (or Wikipedia, though Wookiepedia is more extensive). I do want to say that while I love fanfiction, I'm not one for largely altering already established stuff, so I'm not going to alter Jango or Zam's actions in this story where they were directly shown in the game. I'm only going to use my writer's liberty to add flavor to unshown parts or things like their thoughts. So if you like the original storyline to the game, than have no fear, for I don't intend to scrap it. But if you want added fluff, then rejoice. 8) Anyway, on with chapter two!

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you're still flying that relic, Jango. Why don't you spend some of those hard-earned credits and get yourself a new ship, instead of that old relic." 

"Not a chance. She belonged to Jaster Mereel."

"I know, I know, the Mandalorian who took you in under his wing. Do you ever think that maybe you hang onto that ship, those memories, because you're looking to take somebody under your wing?"

"You're sounding like a psych droid, Roz. I'm getting close. Wish me luck."

Jango stalked the transport ship headed for Oovo IV. By tapping into the other ship's comm link, he was able to hear it communicate with the prison.

"Supply craft 1729, you're clear to land. Opening shield now. Proceed."

The prison dropped its force field for the transport.

"Copy control, continuing approach."

Jango quickly maneuvered Slave I behind the ship, then flashed his lights in its back sensors.

"Captain, uh, my scopes just picked up a ghost image in our sensor wake."

"Probably another glitch like that false bio signature we saw in the cargo hold earlier. Still there?"

Slave I then dropped away into an abandoned crater in the asteroid not far from the prison.

"No, it's gone now. You're right, probably just a glitch."

"Reactivating shield now," came the prisons signal.

Once he landed the ship, he strapped on his blasters and loaded a missile into his jetpack.

"Roz...Roz!"

"Sorry, Jango, I'm getting a lot of interference. Must be the asteroids. Either that, or I'm losing my hearing."

"Well you've still got your looks."

"Ooh you. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out."

Jango strapped his jetpack on, then headed out through a narrow pass in the crater toward the prison.

* * *

Zam readied herself as the transport ship landed in the hangar. With her blaster ready, she crouched and waited for her chance to slip out. She had already thought over her best strategy, and that was to create a diversion. The question was how. 

"I'll go see where they want the stuff," one of the workers said. Once he left the hangar, Zam creeped out of the transport until she saw the other worker. With her blaster in hand, she jumped and knocked the man to the ground. Before he could react, she smacked her blaster into his head, knocking him out. She quickly dragged him behind some crates and hurried down the hall. She hadn't gone too far when she heard two voices, one being the other worker. She quickly kicked open one of the doors and hid inside. She sat against the door, panting heavily, when an idea leaped into her mind. She had seen the control station while she was in the hangar. With some luck, she could find a way to shut down security. She inched the door open, and seeing no one around, stepped into the hallway...

...And right in front of a guard. Both seemed to stare for a moment, then the guard snatched his blaster up and shot at her. She had already gotten her blaster and dropped down in a split to avoid the shot before firing one at chest. He cried out, then fell to the ground.

"Now I've done it," she said with exasperation. Now she had even less time to act. She hurried back into the hangar, then hooked left. She spied a door, bu it was sealed shut with a password combination. She knew she wasn't going to get in this way. She thought for a moment, then aimed her blaster up at the window looking out from the control room. She fired, striking it driectly in the center. It didn't shatter, but then again she hadn't expected it to. Prisons like this had blaster proof glass. But what it did do was draw attention down to where she was. She hid to the side of the door, then waited. A guard suddenly emerged with a vibroblade, but she had not problem blasting him from the side. She turned in the doorway only to meet more guards coming down the walkway. Setting her blaster to rapid fire, she took aim and fired, blasting through the guards. With them out fo the way, she headed into the control room. Her eyes drifted around, and she caught sight of something very interesting...

"The prison cell power..." she murmured, walking over to it. If she shut this down, then the force fields holding the prisoners inside their cells would turn off, allowing them to escape. With all the guards attention devoted to them, she would have no trouble slipping through and finding Fust. She grabbed her blaster and shot the control pannel, sending off a shower of sparks and a small explosion.

"Not bad," she complemented herself. She ran through the door opposite where she came in. With any luck, this would lead her to the prison cell.

* * *

Jango burst in through the door, only to run into an elderly alien species operating the lift. 

"Hello, stranger! Headed down?"

"Do you know where Bendix Fust is?"

"Lower level. I'll take you there."

"You don't mind? I am a bounty hunter."

"Eh, I have no love for this place either."

* * *

Zam reached the lower detention area and stepped in front of the large doors. They opened up for her, and she wasn't surprised to see the many prisoners fighting with the guards, stealing blasters and vibroblade form dead bodies. Zam ducked as a wayward blaster shot hit the wall behind her. 

"Scum..." she muttered. She looked around and spied one cell that was still shut. She smiled as she recognized the person.

* * *

Jango crept up the ventilation shaft until Fust was in his sight. He was about to activate his gauntlet cutting laser when the cell door shattered inward, and a purple clothed figure stepped into view. 

"Hey, you're coming with me," said the voice, which despite the harsh, demanding tone the person projected (even if he was blind enought not to notice the body) was definitely female.

"You're a bounty hunter! Sebolto sent you! No no no, I'm staying right here."

"Shut up and come with me or die. It's your choice."

Zam really couldn't afford to kill him since he was only wanted alive, so she hoped the bluff would work.

"That's nothing compared to what Sebolto will do to me. I'm staying here."

Zam heard a guard fall dead close to her, and saw a Gran run at her with a vibroblade. She quickly pulled out her blaster and shot him. This was taking too long. She had to act now. She took out a smoke grenade and threw it in the corner where Fust was hiding. Her veil protected her as the gas filled the room, knocking Fust out. Jango quickly activated his cutting laser, but by the time he had made it into the cell, the mysterious bounty hunter was gone. And so was his bounty too...

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another exciting chapter I hope. 8) Next chapter Jango and Zam are going to have to find their way out of the prison. And who knows? They might end up running into each other...hehe. Leave a nice review and show the love! 8D 


	3. The Break Out

**Chapter 3: The Break Out**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well, I'm not getting many reviewers. I thought most would carry over from Mandalore's Vendetta, but apparently that hasn't happened. Well, for all who are reading and reviewing, thanks! 8D Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Jango, what's going on? I-I thought you were going to slip in and out of there!" came Roz's voice over the communicator in his helmet. 

"Someone else nabbed Bendix. Must have started a riot to cover her escape."

"_Her_ escape? Hah, beaten at your own game by a woman! Oh, that's rich. What now? Be a shame to kill her. She sounds perfect for you."

"I don't want to risk killing Bendix. Besides, she could prove useful."

"Careful, Jango. 'Trust no one.' Isn't that your motto?"

"I didn't say I'd trust her."

Jango made it out of Fust's cell and ducked to the side a laser blast scorched the wall behind him. He pulled out his Westars and took fire. He'd have to be fast if he wanted to catch that other bounty hunter in time.

* * *

Zam dragged Fust down the hallway, her blaster ready in her other hand. She wasn't making very good progress at this rate, but there wasn't much she could do at this point. The way back up to the transport had been sealed off, so she had to find an alternate route. She peered around the corner and spied a perimeter blaster on the ceiling. Zam tossed one of her smoke bombs to give her cover, then quickly dragged Fust around the corner, past the blaster, and through the blast doors. She found herself in a hallway with two doors. The one was sealed shut, the other was still working. She headed through there, and found herself in a circular room with a balcony above. She dragged Fust into one of the pathways leading up when the blast doors on the balcony level opened, and guards filed out. She watched them headed back toward the cell block from which she had taken Fust. When she thought that it was safe to go, she proceeded to drag Fust to the upper level and over to the blast doors. She suddenly heard firing in the hallway behind her, then the roar of a jetpack.

"A jetpack? None of the prisoners could have gotten access to one. Is...there someone else in here besides me?"

The thought of that spurred her into action. Grabbing Fust, she made it throught the doors. Passing through a few hallways she made it to a room where a bunch of the prisoners had overturned their tables (she figured this was the soldiers mess hall) and were holding this position. Zam looked down nervously at all the prisoners.

_"I don't think I can take them all. Have to think..."_

Fust started coming around, so Zam pointed her blaster at him.

"Hey, tell your fellow prisoners down there to let us through, or I'll blast a hole right through your ugly head."

Fust gulped, and Zam prodded him forward with her blaster. The prisoners looked up at them

"Well, well, looks like Fust got a sexy woman to break him out!" one of them, a Gran, said. The others laughed.

"How do we get out of here?" Fust asked. The Gran hooked a thumb to the to the right.

"Through that blast door. Now get lost. The guards are coming, and we don't have time for you."

Zam sighed with relief as she and Fust descended the stairs and went through the blast doors the Gran had pointed out. As they were closing, she heard:

"Wha- another bounty hunter?"

"So there is another bounty hunter here! And he must be after Fust!"

Blaster fire sounded in the room behind her, and Zam wasted no time running as fast as she could down the hall with Fust in tow.

* * *

Jango left the mess hall and continued making his way out. He knew the other bounty hunter had passed through here, due to that comment from the Rodian about "another bounty hunter."

He went through a rocky hallway before coming to set a blast doors. He activated them, and found himself in a small cell room. The prisoners and guards all turned their attention to him, and began firing. Jango's jetpack screamed to life as he flew into the room, firing down blasts from his Westars. He growled to himself with frustration. The other bounty hunter must have taken a different route. She wouldn't have made it through here. He steadied himself and launched a missle at the turret blaster at the top balcony of the room, blasting away everyone in the area. He activated his jetpack again and made it to the top level, then ran into the next hallway before coming across a large pit area. He could see guards running onto the platform on the other side, and a figure running down the hallway while they were distracted with him.

"There she goes..."

Jango took to the air as a missile flew by him. He fired off a blast, taking down the man with the rocket launcher. Landing on the other side, he took out the other two guards, then ducked into the hallway as blaster fire came from the other side of the pit.

"I have to hurry..."

* * *

Zam slipped into the maximum security area. The guards were far too distracted with handling the prisoners to notice her. The hardest part was keeping Fust from slipping off. They came into a huge C-shaped room, and immdeiately had to duck as the guards began to fire at them. Zam pulled out her blaster and began to shoot at them, when some prisoners jumped the guards from behind. Zam seized the opportunity, grabbed Fust, and ran for the door on the other side. They kept to the side to avoid blaster fire from the turret cannon, and made through the blast doors. This next room seemed empty enough. She looked and saw a path sloping downward, and anothe rin the opposite direction. Peering through the door down the slope, she saw a series of unconnected bridges over a huge pit. Zam backed away, then made for the other door with Fust, then blasted the opening mechanism. If that other bounty hunter wanted Fust, he'd have to make it through that death trap first. She hurried down the tunnel, which was made from the stone of the asteroid. Zam figured they were in the mines that the prisoners dug from. After going for a while, they made it out into the open. They were in an asteroid crater, and Zam could see the other bounty hunter's ship.

"What a piece of junk...Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Zam made it over to the ship and looked around for a way to open it.

* * *

"Jango, do you see that other bounty hunter?" asked Roz. Jango looked down from his position on the ledge above her.

"Yeah, it looks like she's trying to hijack my ship."

"Maybe you shouldn't kill her just yet, Jango. With the prison on lock down, you might just need her help escaping."

* * *

Zam was impatiently trying to figure out how to get inside the piece of junk. She suddenly heard Fust cry out, and turned to see a large group of guards from the prison surround the ship.

"Damn it!"

She ducked behind a rock as the guards began to hail blaster fire down on her. She let off a few shots, but there were too many of them. Fust was behind her, shaking and paralyzed with fear.

_"We're so screwed..."_ she thought. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a jetpack and saw the other bounty hunter fly off the ledge high above them. He began to rain down blaster fire on the guards, who began scrambling for cover. He landed a bit away from her, then braced himself and let off another rocket, sending corpses scattering in all directions.

_"Incredible..."_

She was startled when Jango ran towards her, then jumped over her and let loose a few rounds of blaster fire at the guards who had just appeared behind her. With everyone else in the area dead except the three of them, Jango felt a small sense of relief. At least he'd caught up.

Zam was very grateful for the interference, but she wasn't about to lose this bounty. Both bounty hunters, sensing each others intent, pointed there blasters at each other.

"I'll be taking Fust with me," Jango said. Zam held her ground.

"Over my dead body."

"If you insist," he replied cooly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Look, we're both professionals. We can work something out. There's no sense killing each other over this scum," said Zam, motioning to Fust with her blaster. Jango lowered his defenses slightly.

"Can't argue with that."

"Just get me off this hunk of rock. We can split the reward fifty-fifty. Maybe you can use the money to get yourself a nicer ship."

Just at that moment, a firespray prototype ship spied them in the crater. The prison security ship shot down at them. They ducked for cover, but Jaster's Legacy took some nasty hits, and the ship sunk to the ground, obviously out of commission.

"I hope _you_ brought a ship," said Jango.

"I stowed aboard a supply transport. Until you arrived, that was my way off."

"Some bounty hunters you two are! We're doomed!" Fust shouted.

"Well, what now?" asked Zam. Jango wasn't listening to her, however. His eyes were following the firespray prototype.

"That ship is mine. Where's the hangar bay?" Jango asked, turning to Fust.

"In the security tower. But you'll never get out of there with the shields active."

"Then I'll just have to take those shields out."

"How do you plan to do that?" Zam asked.

"I met an old timer who might know the answer," said Jango, recalling the old prisoner he had met in the elevator.

"You keep Fust with you and follow me at a safe distance. I'll see what I can salvage from my ship."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another exciting chapter I hope. Yay, they finally met up! Well the next chapter is their final escape from the prison. A little bit of fluff too hehe. 8D Well review and show your apprecation for the hard-working author!

Next chapter: **The Escape**


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Okay, the last chapter of the Oovo IV chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zam and Jango stood in the asteroid, outside of the prison's security tower. 

"Hey, you made it out. I knew you would."

"I need to shut down the prion's shield to get off this rock. Got any ideas?"

"Well, let's see. You've got to somehow overheat the cooling units on the towers three relay arms. That'll cause a core melt down. That should shut it down I think."

"What about you?"

"Eh, don't worry about me, stranger. Tis the best day I've had in decades. See you on the other side, eh stranger."

Jango creeped behind a rock, watching the entrance to the security tower. Zam was behind a rock farther back, watching Fust.

"Follow me at a safe distance, all right?" he told her through his communicator.

"Right, I'll be behind you," she replied. He nodded back to her, then jumped out and began firing a volley of blaster fire at the guards. They didn't have enough time to even fire a shot before they were all dead.

"Let's go," Jango said.

They ran through the blast doors and into a hallway. Jango looked around the corner and saw a few guards. He grabbed a grenade off of his belt and threw it down the hall. Zam heard some cries of confusion before a small explosion rocked the hallway.

"Nice," said Zam, following Jango down the hall. Jango spotted a door leading to the right, and they opened it to find themselves in an elevator. Jango pressed the lift button, and they ascended.

"You think we have a chance of making it out of here?" Zam asked him.

"I don't die that easily," Jango replied. Zam sighed and looked over at Fust to make sure he was behaving. This bounty hunter wasn't one for conversation she noted.

Once the elevator stopped, they came into another hallway. They ducked behind some pillars as the guards fired off some blaster shots. Zam pulled her blaster and gave Jango cover as he ran forward and took out the guards. He ducked to the side as a security cannon on the ceiling fired at him. He fired off a missile at it, which easily took it out.

"We're clear," he told Zam over his helmet. She emerged from behind the pillar with Fust in tow. They took off down the hallway until they came to another door. Once they opened it, Zam drew in a breath. It was a huge round room. There were doors around it at all different heights with walkways leading to them. Guards were everywhere, stationed to guard the doors, which Zam figured must lead to the cooling units. There was a large metal pillar in the middle of the room for support, and a huge pit around it. Zam suddenly felt herself being pushed back as blaster fire hit all around them. Zam muttered a quick "thanks" to Jango for getting her out of the way.

"Stay here," he ordered. She went back far enough into the hallway to be safe, but also be able to see. Jango rolled and dodged the blaster fire from the guards with ease, then took off with his jetpack, flying at one of the guards. The guards grabbed for his blaster, but Jango shot his wrist cable and caught him. Jango flew past him, pulling him off the walkway. Then he detached the cable, sending the guard plummeting to his death. Jango landed on the walkway and shot off bunch of shots, so that the guards had to take cover. He took the door near him and went down the hallway. He took out the guards with chilling ease, then headed into the reactor room. A large number of guards were stationed there, Jango noticed. He barced himself a sent off a missile at a large group of guards. They screamed and scrambled for cover, but the missile took them out. He turned and rocketed out of the way as a missile flew past him. He shot the guard down with a shot to the head. He landed and looked around for more guards, but found himself all alone. He looked down at the cooling unit for the reactor and smiled with satisfaction. He jumped down on the lower platform around it and cut the grate protecting its programming with his gauntlet laser. He then aimed his blaster and let loose a few shots to ensure that it was destroyed.

"Reactor core overheating!" came the computerized warning. "Reactor core number one has shut down."

"One down," Jango said.

* * *

Zam sighed as she sat with her back against the wall and her blaster ready. Fust sat next to her, already resigned to his fate. The blast doors opened, and Jango came in. 

"The shield reactors are down," he said. Zam grinned and stood.

"You're pretty impressive, you know."

"I know."

Zam frowned as he walked back out into the large room. What he was lacking in conversation he certaintly wasn't lacking in confidence. She followed him out onto the walkway, then realized that the only way to make it up to the doorway they needed to go to was by jetpack.

"How am I supposed to get up there if I don't have a jetpack?" asked Zam. Jango turned to her.

"I'll have to fly you up," he said, holding out his hand. Zam, realizing that this might just be an attempt to get rid of her (like letting go and dropping her over the pit), was reluctant to take his hand. She stepped forward slowly, reaching her hand out. Jango, feeling that this was taking too long, waited till her hand was in his, then gave her a tug forward with his arm. She stumbled forward and fell into him. Zam blushed, realizing that she had wrapped her arms around him to steady herself from the fall and had her head on his chest. She stepped back, looking flustered.

"Nervous?" asked Jango, cocking his head to the side. She imagined he was smirking beneath his helmet. Her face flushed deeper, then she turned her face away and tried to sound callous.

"It'll take a lot more than you to make me nervous," she said as unemotional as she could muster. Jango gave a chuckle and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You'd better hold on," he said. Zam couldn't help but feel nervous. After all, she had never let a man hold her like this before. She made sure her voice wouldn't fail her before she spoke.

"What about Fust?" she asked. He looked past her to where the prisoner stood, nervously wringing his hands. Jango let his one arm go and shot his wrist cable at Fust, ensnaring him.

"That should do."

Zam put her arms around his neck and braced herself as Jango took off with his jetpack. She hadn't realized till then hopw strong he must be, to hold her and tug Fust along. They reached the ledge leading to the door, and Jango let go over her.

"Let's keep going," he said, his voice devoid of any of the slight playfulness it had before. He detached the whipcord from Fust and walked into the hallway with Zam behind.

They entered into a hallway, then passed through a blast door. They saw a large group of guards down the stairs with a blaster cannon on the ceiling. Jango immediately sprung into action, taking out the blaster cannon before unleashing blaster volley on the guards. Zam pulled her blaster out and took fire, and the two took out the remaining guards.

"Let's go," he said. She nodded and followed him into the next hallway.

* * *

After making their way down a series of hallways, the two found themselves in the hangar. Jango spied the Firespray prototype and headed for it, taking out the guards on the way. Zam followed behind, dragging Fust along with her. Jango opened the hold and the two went inside. The ship came to life and lifted out of its spot. The guards left dashed out of the way as it flew out of the hangar. Jango stopped once outside and turned the cannons back at the hangar. 

"What are you doing?" Zam asked.

"Cleaning up," he replied.

He let loose the cannons, taking out the entire hangar. Once he was satisfied with the job, Jango turned the ship around and took off, leaving the asteroid behind.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Exciting? I hope so. And a bit off fluff too hehe. 8D I will try to put some in there, while keeping it from being too OOC. Well anway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and some love! 

Next chapter: **A Tense Partnership**


	5. Sebolto's Compound

**Chapter 5: Sebolto's Compound**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Jango and Zam's first mission together! 8D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Is the prisoner secured in the hold?" Jango asked to Zam, seated on his left. 

"Bound and tranquilized," she replied. She took a good look at him, then confirmed her suspicions.

"You're Jango Fett, aren't you? I've heard of you. I'm Zam Wesell," she said, removing her veil. Jango glanced over at her, quickly taking in her beautiful features before he turned back to the controls.

"You must be new to the business," he replied. Zam was taken aback.

"Why, because you haven't heard of me?" she said coldly.

"No, because you're reckless. You could learn a thing or two about being subtle."

"You call that subtle?" she shot back. "You just brought down a Republic prison."

"My plan didn't include you," he said, glaring back at her through his visor, "or the chaos you started back there. You cost me my ship."

"My plan didn't include you trying to hijack my prisoner," she retorted. Then she waved her hand, as if brushing off the argument.

"Anyway you should thank me. This babe is a big improvement over that relic. I've never seen a ship like this. What is she anyway?"

"She's a firespray pursuit special, one of six prototypes manufactured for the prison. She's the last of her kind now."

"Won't the correctional authorities hunt her down?"

"I've deactivated her transponder. They'll assume she was destroyed with the rest. We're in the clear."

Zam had to admit, this guy thought of everything. And it was nice to hear him say _we_. In fact, it was nice to hear him say anything. She found she liked the low, rich sound of his voice. She was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"We're ready for the jump to lightspeed. Let's see what she can do."

Jango imput some commands into the screen, and the ship began to hum before the stars seemed to stretched and the ship blasted off into space.

* * *

Montross angrily slammed the control pannel on his ship, the Hell's Anvil. Apparently that death stick dealer on Coruscant had sent him on a wild goose chase. The death stick traffic had been stopped by the Republic some time ago. The smugglers were offered reduced charges for information. 

"Are any of these smugglers still alive?" Montross asked the computer.

"Bendix Fust, an inmate on Oovo IV. Checking status...Bendix Fust is also wanted alive by Malastare crime lord Sebolto. Reward is 50,000."

Montross leaned forward on his hands to contemplate the new information. The computer suddenly spoke again, diverting his attention to the screen.

"Incoming transmission. There are reports of a riot on Oovo IV. All contact with the prison has ceased."

"Well now," said Montross, leaning back in his chair, "It looks like Jango Fett is still in the game."

* * *

Sometime later Jango returned the ship to normal space and navigated into Malastare's atmosphere. 

"So what now?" Zam asked. "We deliver Fust and split the reward fifty-fifty?"

"No," said Jango, turning his head to her, "You're going to deliver Fust. I've got other plans."

"You're working another job, aren't you?" she asked. Jango had to admit, for someone new to this, she was pretty perceptive.

"Listen if you want my help you'd better include me," she said, doing her best to sound assertive. She had to make sure this guy didn't take her for some kind of tool to be used and discarded at will. Jango's visor turned menacingly toward her, and he spoke to her in a low voice.

"You're lucky I don't kill you. I'm allowing you to tag along because you might be useful. Do as you're told, and there might be something in it for you."

Well this guy wasn't winning any awards for charm. Still, Zam couldn't help but feel that this was a lot more exciting than wasting her existence at the Outlander's Club. Besides, she did sort of like his company.

"I suppose you have a plan?" she said nonchalantly.

"Since Sebolto transmissioned, he'll let you land, and then they'll search the ship. So you'll drop me off in the jungle outside the compound. I'll work my way to the canyon across from you. Try to get invited to stay. Sneak out and try to find a way for me to cross. They'll take your weapons so I'll cover you from the cliff."

Zam tried to soak in all that information before asking a question she'd been wanting to ask since he'd mentioned it.

"How can you be so sure that Sebolto will want me to hang around after I defeat Fust?"

He turned his head slightly, and replied, "You'll be charming."

As he turned his head back, Zam smiled. So maybe Fett wasn't so bad after all. And maybe he was starting to see her as more than some annoying tag along. It seemed like his opinion of her was rising.

* * *

Jango watched as Zam piloted Slave I away toward Sebolto's compound. He turned his helmet toward the jungle, and his msucles sprang into action as he ran toward the canyon. He just hoped Zam would be able to keep up on her end.

* * *

Zam exited Slave I in Sebolto's hangar. Several Dugs scurried around as she walked toward her host, waiting at the end of the hangar. 

"I believe you were looking for this?" she said, motioning to the quivering Fust beside her. Sebolto sneered as he walked up to Fust.

"Well now, I've been looking forward to this a long time."

He gave a cruel laugh and Fust shook with fear.

"Take him to the dungeon," Sebolto ordered. "I'll deal with him soon."

Sebolto turned his attention to Zam, who really wanted nothing more than to collect the loot and split. But for the sake of the mission she gave her most inviting smile.

"I heard the news," said Sebolto as he led her to his throne room to talk, "about the prison being taken down, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"All right," said Zam, seating herself. "Let's see. Where to start..."

* * *

Jango fired his Westars off, taking down a pair of Dug guards. He had made it through most of the jungle and was caught in a crossfire with the Dugs, protecting the way to the cnayon inside bunkers.

"You were right, Fett," came Zam's voice through his helmet. "Sebolto was so impressed with my story he invited me to stay. He even gave me a room to 'freshen up.'"

Jango had an unnatural ability to subdue his emotions. It was what helped keep him alive in all his jobs. But for a moment a fairly new emotion welled up within him. Was it...jealousy? The thought of the Dug lord laying his hands on her was something he did not want to entertain. He wondered if Zam was on the other side, waiting for a response. Choosing to ignore her, he dived into battle once again.

* * *

Zam sighed as she sat back on the bed. She had made the comment because she found it amusing (though it disgusted her too), but Jango hadn't seemed to find it at all funny. She had to fight the urge to take a bath and go to sleep. She idly wondered if Jango would notice if she came back to the ship looking clean and refreshed.

"Fine thing to be thinking of at a time like this," she scolded herself. She glanced at the clock and realized that it had been almost twenty minutes since she had talked to Jango.

"Hey, Fett, hurry up. I don't want to have to go on a date with that dirty Dug," she said through the communicator.

"I'm almost at the canyon," his voice came through. She could hear the sound of blaster fire on the other side.

"Right, I'm on my way," she said. She slipped out of the room, and looked around. Seeing no one, she made her way down the hall and the exit of the compound. Exiting the door, she breathed the fresh air with relief. If she had any say in it, she'd never go back in there again. Grabbing her blaster, she made her way toward the canyon. She figured Sebolto would be too busy torturing Fust to notice she was gone.

* * *

Jango took out the last of the Dugs in the area. He grabbed a sniper rifle from one of the dead Dugs and stood on the platform across the canyon.

"I'm here," Zam said.

"Get over to the lift controls," Jango said. "I'll cover you."

Zam calmed her nerves, then quietly creeped from behind her hiding place. The Dugs didn't take notice immediately. She took a few steps forward, then cringed as she accidentally bumped into a crate, knocking it over. The Dugs turned and began to shout and grab for their blasters. Zam suddenly heard several shots whiz by and stike the Dugs. She looked across the canyon to see Jango standing their with a sniper rifle. She sighed with relief and ran over to the controls.

"This should do it," she said to herself as she pressed the button. The skiff came to live and slowly rose into the air before flying over to the opposite side where Jango stood waiting. Jango stepped on, and Zam called the skiff back. Once it reached the opposite side, Jango jumped off and walked over to Zam.

"I was a bit nervous," said Zam to him. "For a moment I thought you were going to shoot me."

"You're stil more useful to me alive," said Jango callously. Zam brushed it off and stood in front of him.

"I'll show you the way up to the compound. Why don't you give me the sniper rifle so I can return the favor."

Jango hesitantly handed it over to her.

"Be careful," he said to her. She smiled slyly.

"Trust me."

"...Right."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked the chapter! Jango and Zam are getting more comfortable around each other, and a little flirty too. 8D Anyway, I won't be able to update for two weeks, since I'm going to be in Israel and Egypt for a class trip! So leave a review and I'll update when I get back. I hope you don't suffer from waiting too long hehe.

Next chapter: **A Tense Partnership**


	6. A Tense Partnership

**Chapter 5: A Tense Partnership**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I am sooooo terribly sorry for not updating in forever. Ever since I got back from the trip I've been in a total creative slump. But now I'm back, and I promise to update much more frequently. Anyway, the long (very very long lol...) awaited next chapter!

* * *

Jango studied Zam for a moment as she walked away.

_"She's interesting all right..."_

He pulled out his Westars and walked till he was slightly in front of her. She glanced at him and shrugged to herself.

"I guess he feels the need to be in the lead all the time..."

They walked up the path when suddenly Jango stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't reply but seemed to be listening intently. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Look, I'm just going to-"

She took a step forward when Jango's head snapped in her direction. He quickly launched himself at her and knocked her to the ground. Less than a moment later a sniper bullet hit the ground next to them. He leaped up and shot off his blasters, taking down the two Dugs on top of the ledge above them. Zam blinked, then dusted herself off.

"Umm...thanks."

"Try not to be a bother," Jango said before walking away. Zam fumed silently as she followed him up the later to the cliff where the Dugs where. Jango emerged in front of them with his jetpack, causing the Dugs to panick and scatter, allowing Jango to easily mow them down. Zam came up behind the ladder and surveyed the area.

"What, none for me?" she askd sarcastically. Jango ignored her and moved into the cave mouth. It led out into an area surrounded by cliffs. Jango could see a bridge leading to the next area, though at the moment it was up, preventing passage. He suddenly ducked to the side as the Dugs emerged from their strange, almost mushroom-shaped houses. He quickly took them out, then rocketed up to the next level. He heard a noise and turned as a Dug approached from behind. It reached for the trigger, then suddenly dropped to the ground as a bullet whizzed and splatted in its skull. Jango looked and saw Zam grin up at him. He sighed and turned his attention upward to where the Dugs were reforming.

"She'll never let me live that one down..."

Jango's jetpack roared to life as he flew up to the top of the cliff and took out the Dugs with ease. He looked over to the bridge, then realized that it lowered from the other side. He activated his jetpack and flew across the gap. He dropped down onto the bridge and slid down the inclined plane.

"I can't stay with you unless you find the controls for the bridge," Zam called to him through the communicator.

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it," he replied calmly as he dodged a shot from a Dug. Zam sighed. He never made things easy for her.

* * *

A little while later the bridge lowered and Jango stood waiting at the other end, looking bored. Zam walked up to him and expected him to say something about taking so long, but he made no such effort.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she hissed sarcastically. He brushed her off without a word and walked over to the canyon wall. He activated his jetpack and began flying up to the top.

"I can't climb up there. There's a control for the lift at the top of the cliff. You'll have to activate that."

Jango looked down at her and replied nonchalantly, "What, you don't want me to carry you this time?"

Zam could have sworn he'd see hear blushing all the way from up there.

"There's a control for the lift at the top of the cliff," she repeated, pretending she didn't hear that last comment.

"Right," he responded with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He went up the cliff, picking off the Dugs with sniper rifles hidden in the crags of the cliff. He found the lift controls when he heard Zam call through the communicator.

"Remember, you need my help if you want to get into Sebolto's compound," she said, thinking he might be going on without her.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he hit the button. The lfit descended, and soon Zam was standing next to him.

"Let's go," he said, taking the path up the cliff. They reached the top and saw the main secuirty tower before Sebolto's compound standing before them. Jango leaped out and took out the Dugs in the houses near them.

"Wait for me to take out the Dugs on the other side, then I'll activate the bridge to let you across."

Before Zam could protest that she wasn't helpless, he took off with his jetpack, landing on the cliff above her. He moved along the edge till he made it to the other side. He jumped off the cliff, then activated his jetpack in midair, swooping down on the Dugs in the watch towers and mowing them down with rapid fire. He stood on the top of one, then spied a balcony and flew over to it. He crept into the hallway and looked around. Not finding much security, he proceeded to easily take down the guards inside. He found a control pannel to activate the bridge, then found the button for the door. As the door opened, Zam stood before him.

"Where's Sebolto's throne room?" Jango asked her.

"It's the tallest tower in the compound. You can't miss it. I'll show you."

She tried to make a step forward, but Jango blocked her off.

"No, I'll go alone from here. Give me the sniper rifle."

Zam handed it over, then gave a look that said "what now?"

"Get back to the sip," Jango said.

"I'm not leaving until I collect my reward," she said firmly.

"You'll do as you're told," he said, his voice low and commanding. Zam glared as he hit the button and closed he door, leaving her outside.

"That's what you'd like."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hmm seems like some discontent between the new partners. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update soon too. I promise. 8D Review and show the Jam (JangoxZam) love!

Next chapter: **The Two Faces of Jango**

**Nightshroud:** Hmm perhaps Zango instead?


	7. The Two Faces of Jango

**Chapter 7: The Two Faces of Jango**

* * *

Zam huffed angrily as she returned back to the ship.

"That egotistical jerk! Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that..."

She stopped her fuming to ponder what had just transpired between them.

"Why would he want to go one alone? It's not like he could take off without me since I'm with the ship. And it's not like my safety would be a concern, since my death would result in him getting all the credits. So why would he do it?"

Zam opened the door and entered the cockpit of Slave I. She sat in the pilot's seat and sighed. She pondered the controls and wondered again to herself.

_"Why don't I just steal the ship?"_ she wondered.

**_"Because you know you don't want to,"_** something inside her said. She gritted her teeth. Why shouldn't she want to? It's not like he'd treated her all that well. But against her own will, Zam found Jango growing on her. She liked his self-confident personality and keen mind, and especially his low, exotic voice. She suddenly shook herself. What kind of thinking was that? He was just a temporary partner until she got her pay for the bounty.

"Besides, he's probably really ugly. That would explain why he always wears that bucket on his head."

She sighed and knew that probably wasn't true. Besides, she liked his helmet...

"Aaah!" she screamed in frustration.

* * *

Jango surveyed the Dug lord's throne room. Dozens of dead bodies lay scattered around in mangled positions. It had been a good idea not to bring Zam along with him. Things had gotten pretty hairy back there. He walked up the stairs and stared at the throne. A hole was in the middle of the seat, which was what had dropped Sebolto out of harms way during the fight. Jango jumped down the hole, allowing the tube to carry him down toward Sebolto. He suddenly felt himself thrown to the left as the tunnel split. It deposited him on a ledge in the middle of a cylinder shaped room, with the bottom far out of sight below. He heard a sudden cry and saw Sebolto shoot out of the other half of the tube, smacking into the wall around the pit before dropping down to his death.

"This will be a sour a batch," he sighed. He activated his jetpack and flew into another tube. Hopefully this would take him toward the information on the Bando Gora that he was looking for.

* * *

Zam realized that she had dozed off when she heard the intercom going off. She hit the receiver button without thinking. A pink Toydarian appeared in the image screen.

"Jango- oh..." the Toydarian began. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Zam.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Zam, Jango's partner," Zam said automatically. She blushed slightly when she realized what she had just blurted out. The Toydarian threw her hands up in shock.

"His partner!" she exclaimed. Then she seemed to compose herself. "Weeeell, it seems Jango finally decided to find himself a nice girl."

Zam blushed and folded her arms. "My name's Zam Wesell, and I'm not his girl."

"Oh," the Toydarian said, fluttering her wings a bit. "Well, I'm Roz, Jango's assistant of sorts. Where is he exactly?"

"He's in Sebolto's compound. We were working together and got in, but then he sent me back to the ship. Now I'm stuck here like a little kid."

"Oh?" Roz asked. Zam looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, Jango isn't one for partners, and it's not like him to do something like sending someone to his ship who could probably steal it if they wanted to. Unless...he really does trust you."

"What makes you say that?" Zam asked.

"Jango's no fool. He knows that you could pilot this plane and leave him stranded if you wanted to."

"That's true."

"Besides, I think he sent you back to keep you out of harms way. Jango really is a good person deep down. He's taken care of this old Toydarian well enough. If you give him a chance, I'm sure he'll grow on you."

Zam didn't reply, and the Toydarian sighed before continuing. "You know, I told him that he needed to settle nice with a nice girl. It seems he finally took my advice."

Zam's face flushed brilliantly. "Who, me?"

"Sure," Roz said. "You're just his type."

"Whoa whoa, look. I'm just in this for the credits," Zam stated. "If Fett is having woman problems, he's going to have to leave me out of it."

Roz's face drooped a little. "That's too bad. You really don't feel anything for him?"

Zam was about to immediately retort, "No," but something stopped her short. She remembered how it felt when he held her in Oovo IV, and how she felt a flutter in her stomach when he told her that she was charming.

"I...I might," she finally said. Roz gasped.

"Aaah! That's wonderful! I knew he would find someone eventually. He really is charming when he wants to be."

"No kidding," Zam mumbled.

"Hmm?" Roz asked.

"Oh nothing!" Zam responded quickly. Zam sighed and looked down.

"I just don't see how sometimes he seems suave and almost considerate, and then in a moment he can be so cold and callous."

"Well Jango's been through a lot. To him, the only way to protect himself is to keep from trusting people or caring about them. But once in a while that Jango he used to be slips through. I've been privileged enough to see it a few times. And ti seems you already have. Maybe that means he's opening up to someone else."

"...It might."

"Oh, Jango's contacting me! I'd better go," Roz said.

"Nice talking to you," Zam said as Roz's image faded out.

* * *

"Roz, I found the transport used to bring the death sticks to Malastare. Looks like Huttese markings. I'll send a scan to you."

Jango then switched comms to the ship.

"Zam, bring the ship around. Zam?"

Jango turned his head as he heard the sound of skiffer approaching.

"Montross..." he muttered, narrowing his gaze underneath his helmet.

"Well, Jango, we meet again," Montross said from the skiff. "For the last time!"

Montross aimed a missile launcher at Jango and fired it. Jango used his jetpack to give him enough thrust to move out of the path of the missile, which struck the Hutt tansport. Jango pulled out of a dive and shot a volley of blasts with his Westars. Montross ducked as they bounced off the side of the skiff.

"Good shooting! You almost had me!" Montross taunted. He aimed and fired another missile. Jango fired up his jetpack and did a frontal flip over it, then fired in midair. The blast clipped Montross in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Montross growled as he grabbed for the missile launched and aimed again. Suddenly a volley of blaster shots from a ship hit the back of the skiff, causing the repulsor lifts to be damaged. Montross yelled as the ship descended in a drunken pattern out of site. Jango looked up to see Zam landing Slave I nearby.

"Hi, handsome. Need a lift?" she called through his helmet. Jango opted not to respond as he hiked over to the ship, but that didn't mean that her comment hadn't registered.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow this took me forever to do. I just kinda lost inspiration. But I've decided to see this through till the end, so on we go! Try to get the next chapter out faster!

Next chapter: **The Hutt Connection**


	8. The Hutt Connection

**Chapter 8: The Hutt Connection

* * *

**

Jango piloted Slave I out of Malastare's atmoshpere. He regarded Zam for a moment, then looked forward.

"What kept you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What, no thank you?" she asked, leaning forward. She thought quickly, not wanting him to know about her conversation with Roz.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave without my money. I grabbed as much loot as I could carry."

Well it was half true.

"Then I think it's time I dropped you off somewhere," Jango said. Zam felt despair start to well up. She'd never been part of anything this exciting or met anyone as intriguing as Jango.

"Well I think it's time you told me what's going on. After all, I did save your neck back there. I could have left you," she said, a smug smile appearing on her face.

"I would have hunted you. I had Montross beat."

Even with Slave I in her possession, Zam didn't doubt that Jango would somehow have tracked her down.

"If you say so," she said with a wave of her hand. She wanted to skip to something more important. "I heard that creep mention the name Vosa. Who- oh, wait a minute. I've heard that name. She's that Bando Gora head-case. Don't tell me you're going after her?"

Jango's head moved slowly, like admitting defeat.

"What, don't tell me you two got some kind of special invite? What's the prize, Fett? Tell me."

"More than you'd make in a lifetime," Jango snapped.

"Hah! I knew you were working anothe job," Zam said victoriously as Jango shook his head. "What's your angle?"

Then she leaned forward and said slowly, "You owe me."

Jango wasn't sure why, but he really did feel the desire to let Zam in on it. He wasn't used to company on these sort of things, but she'd proved useful and reliable. But it wasn't just that. He was starting to enjoy her company. She wasn't the usual type you come across. She was different. She...appealed to him.

He finally gave in.

"The Bando Gora's adding some kind of neurotoxin to death sticks. Make them more potent, and more popular I suppose."

"Instant brainwashing. A novel way of recruiting. So where does the Bando Gora stuff come from?"

"The freighter in Sebolot's factory had Huttese markings. Vosa must use Hutts to transport the cargo from her hidden system to Tatooine, then on to Malastare, probably to hide the trail."

Zam got a revelation.

"If the Hutts deal directly with Vosa, then they know where she is!"

Jango nodded.

"Right. Set a course for Tatooine."

Zam strapped herself in as Slave I veered into its new course.

* * *

"Listening device activated," the computer announced in the bleak interior of Montross's ship.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Fett: Montross said with a smirk.

* * *

"You never told me your partner was such a looker," Roz said as she appeared on Jango's comm unit. Zam grinned at the complement, wondering how Jango would respond.

"She;s got nothing on you, Roz," Jango said without missing a beat. Zam's face soured. Even if he was just buttering Roz up, comparing her to the Toydarian was pretty uncalled for.

"Oh, you're flattering. Means you need something from me, right?" Roz said hovering back and forth.

"I need more information on the Hutts," Jango said.

"Well I know a junk dealer in Mos Espa. He told me Gardulla and Jabba are feuding over control of Tatooine."

"Then they're probably now working on this together," Jango surmised. "Which one of them is working for the Bando Gora?"

"Hmm. Dunno. But nobody sees the Hutts without something to offer. That I do know. This junk dealer Watto knew I had a friend in your line of work. He told me about a bounty Jabba posted in hopes of getting a finer's fee himself. Poor sap. Lost everything in a pod race last season...Anyway, Longo Two Guns is the bounty."

Zam transferred the data on the criminal, his image showing up on the screen.

"Jabba wants him and his whole gang of bandits dead or alive. Same reward either way. You bag this one and you're guaranteed an audience with Jabba. Gardulla's more of a mystery, a kind of recluse. She's got a palace near the Jutland Waste."

Jango turned to Zam, who had leaned very close to him to listen to Roz and was know blushing.

"We'll need to split up. See if you can get close to Gardulla. I'll hunt down this gang for Jabba."

"Oh sure," Zam said, leaning back. "You get to have all the fun."

"One of these Hutts has information that will lead me straight to Vosa's hidden system," Jango said, ignoring her.

"You mean 'us,'" Zam corrected. Jango ignored her again. He hadn't made up his mind if he was going to take her with him through all this. Not for the money, but for her own safety.

"Roz, I'll let you know what I find," Jango said, turning back to the Toydarian.

"All right, I'll await your transmission," Roz said, channeling out.

* * *

"And so will I, Fett," Montross said with a wicked grin. He pushed a button and brought up something familiar to the screen. A certain space station...

* * *

Jango landed Slave I near the end of the Jutland Waste.

"What, you couldn't take me all the way?" Zam said teasingly as she and Jango emerged from Slave I.

"I need to hurry on this bounty of Jabba's. Besides, there's a greater risk of the ship being detected the closer we get to Gardulla's Palace."

Zam turned and started toward Gardulla's Palace.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Jango asked. Zam turned and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're worried?"

"Losing you right now would waste precious time having to follow both leads. And right now I can't afford that."

"You're all heart," Zam mumbled loud enough for him to hear as she started to walk away. Jango climbed up to the entrance of Slave I'd hold before stopping.

"Be careful," he said. She stopped and looked back at him.

"You too," she replied. His back still to her, he nodded and entered into the ship. Zam studied his form before he disappeared into the ship. She turned her back to Slave I as it took off and started toward Gardulla's Palace, a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

That smile was soon wiped off her face.

"Who the hell would build a palace out in the middle of this god-forsaken wilderness?! Aaah!" she yelled in frustration, kicking up the dirt. It had been several hours and Gardulla's Palace was nowhere in sight. She didn't realize she'd come to the edge of a cliff. The rocks suddenly gave way and she slide down the slope, trying desperately to stop herself. When she finally did, she shook herself off and rubbed her sore limbs. She looked up and drew her breath in. Gardulla's Palace loomed ahead of her, an intimidating sight to be sure.

"Bingo."

* * *

Jango dropped from his hiding place and blasted the two Aqualish guards standing on either side of the hangars. Jango surveyed the rest of the area. Apparently this Longo Two Guns had been holed up in this podracer hangar for a while. Jango saw no point in wasting time. He aimed his Westars at the door and blasted it open. Longo and his gang turned to face him, startled. Longo's face then pulled into a sneer.

"So, when's Jabba gonna learn? Ain't no one can take me down."

"That's for me to decide," Jango replied calmly. Longo regarded him for a moment.

"I've heard about you, Fett. You're pretty good. But do you really think you can take me and my boys?"

Jango looked around, surveying the scene.

"Makes it more difficult-" he said calmly. Longo laughed.

"Hear that, boys? He's scared."

"To decide if any of you get to live," Jango finished. Longo's smirk faded from his face.

"Grr… Get him boys!" he growled. Longo's bodyguards grabbed for their weapons. Jango dropped to the ground as two guards fire off shots and blasted them both in the chests. Jango rolled to the side as Longo fired off a shot at him. Jango hid behind a beam when a Rodian sneaked around to get a shot. Jango blasted him in the head before the Rodian could even get his finger on the trigger. Jango had to pull back immediately to avoid being blaster.

"Too many of them...hmm..."

Jango took a quick look around.

"Got it."

Jango activated his jetpack and rocketed into the air. He fired off a few quick rounds, taking out some of the guards on the outer fringers of the hangar. Jango quickly deactivated his jetpack as laser blasts fly by him and dropped into a roll. He knew exactly where he would end up and fired off a shot as soon as he pulled up. The laser blast hit the generator in the middle of the room and detonated it. Jango looked up to see every other living thing in the hangar dead. Jango sighed. Now about that reward...

* * *

"Is the reward not satisfactory?" Jabba said in Huttese as the bounty hunter stood in front of him. He inspected a paddy frog, then popped it into his large, lipless mouth.

"Sufficient but not satisfactory," Jango said. Jabba looked up.

"No, then what more do you want?"

"Information."

Jabba gave a long, unpleasant Hutt laugh.

"Haha. I'm not in the information business."

"I know you're not, Jabba. But maybe you can help me with what I'm looking for," Jango said, using all his powers of persuasion. Jabba regarded the bounty hunter for a moment.

"And what is that?"

"The Bando Gora."

"Bando Gora!" Jabba cried in surprise, "I don't deal with scum like that."

He looed thoughtful, then nodded to himself.

"What you seek is in Gardulla's vaults. There's a rear way to her palace through the Tusken Canyon, but I'm sure a capable bounty hunter like you can deal with the sandpeople. I would consider it a favor if you get rid of Gardulla while keeping my name out of it."

"Discretion is my specialty."

Jabba grinned.

"I look forward to hearing of you success."

* * *

Zam watched the outside of the palace, waiting for an opportune moment, which didn't seem likely.

"Zam? Where are you?" Jango's voice came through her communicator. Zam felt relieved at hearing his voice.

"Just outside Gardulla's Palace. Took me forever to find it. What did you find out from Jabba?"

"Looks like you're in the right place. Gardulla's definitely connected with the Bando Gora."

"Yeah I know. I saw some of them lurking around. They give me the creeps."

"Can you get inside Gardulla's vaults?"

"I don't know. The place is crawling with guards. I might need to change into…" she hesitated a moment, "-a disguise or something. Where are you?"

"Jabba told me of a back way into Gardulla's Palace. I'm on my way now."

Zam laughed humorlessly.

"Well, you'll probably have more luck than me."

She suddenly heard a crunch nearby her hiding spot. She saw a Gamorrean looking around, coming close to her.

Wait, someone's coming. I've got to go."

She turned and suddenly was face to face with another Gamorrean. She cried out as it grabbed her, causing her to drop her blaster.

"Hey, get off me!" she yelled. Jango heard the struggle and felt his chest tighten as the communication fizzled out.

"Zam? Zam!"

He turned the communicator off, and looked toward Gardulla's Palace. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** This only took me two days to do, but it didn't get out for so long because I'm working on another fic and getting ready to leave for college this week. Sorry for the inconvenience. Well next chapter Jango has to come to Zam's rescue. There's going to be quite a bit of drama between them in the next two chapter, so get excited. 8D Review and show the love!

Next chapter: **The Tusken Canyon**


	9. The Tusken Canyon

**Chapter 9: The Tusken Canyon

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** Well this took longer then expected, but I've had a lot of homework, reports, and exams to do, so I haven't had much time for updating (as I am in college now, which sucks). Anyway, many thanks to all of you who remained faithful and dropped a review. Much appreciated. 8D Btw, Gardulla's quotes are in Huttese, but I didn't want to bother with a third party translator, so you get the idea. I would have had this done yesterday, but when I went to right click on the story link to bring it up in another tab I accidentally hit back and I hadn't saved yet, so I lost the part where Gardulla talked to Zam onward, so I had to redo it today. The original was better, but I made due. Sorry for the wait again.

* * *

Jango felt the blood drain from his face. He had heard the struggle on the other side, and knew that whatever was happening to Zam, it couldn't be good. He pulled out his Westars and sprinted toward Gardulla's palace with a new surge of adrenaline surging through his body.

* * *

"Hey, get your filthy hands off of me!"

Zam was snatched up by one of the Gamorrean guards. She immediately felt a wave of nausea from the horrible scent of the piglike creatures. She kicked against its chest and it dropped her aas it fell back, but as she tried to run away, two more grabbed her up, holding an arm each. A droid emerged from behind one of the Gamorreans and observed Zam as she dangled there.

"Gardulla will want to see this. Take her to the palace."

The Gamorreans grunted in acknowledgment and started carrying her in that direction. Zam tried to relax herself.

_"Don't worry. Jango got my transmission and he's on his way here."_

That made her feel better for the moment, but then she began to contemplate other factors.

_"Of course, that's only helpful if he gets here in time before she kills me, or tortures me for information, which is very likely. And even if he does get here in time, will he rescue me? After all, if he doesn't, then he gets Vosa's bounty to himself."_

She sighed. She liked to think he was more decent then that, but truth be told, he was a mercenary, and they tended to look out for number one.

_"It's tough,_" she thought, _"living in a universe where you're not sure if you can trust anyone, even the person you're beginning to-"_

She stopped that train of thought dead in its tracks.

_"Woah, girl, let's not even go there."_

Zam looked up and stifled a cry of surprise as the doors to Gardulla's palace loomed in front of them.

"Hurry up, Jango," she thought as they dragged her inside.

Not that Jango was having the time of his life either. He watched stealthily from behind a rock as some of Gardulla's thugs meandered around the previous Sand people dwelling. Now or never.

Jango jumped from behind the rock. Before the thugs could turn to see the source of the noise, several of them were reduced to smouldering corpses on the ground. One or two made the effort to return fire, but it was on vain. The whole scuffle was over in less than a minute. Jango sighed as he kicked aside a corpse and made for the exit. It seemed to be a slope, leading down into the open. As he entered into it, he realized that he was picking up speed. All too soon the surroudings came into view and Jango made a startling discovery.

_"This things going to deposit me into the air!"_

He activated his jet pack as the ground slipped away from his feet. Giving himself a short burst to conserve on fuel he landed on top of a good sized sail barge. He looked around and saw that the sail barge, predictably Gardulla's,andseveral smaller speeders were having it out with a group of Tusken Raidersnestled in the rocks above them. Jango could here the sound of their rifles and their war cries as several ofGardulla's men went plummeting downward. He wasn't about to waste time finding out how that would play out. He gave himself a running start as he jetpacked off the edge of the sail barge and over to the edge of the canyon where Gardulla's men had a guard tower. He blasted the controls on the door and slipped inside. He found another door and went through and spied a only way to go seemed climbed part of the way, then dropped down. He peered out the window and got a look at his surroundings. He'd made it up to the back of the palace. There were a lot of guards around, so he'd have to work fast before they could relay a warning to the palace security.

"Here goes."

* * *

"Oh ho! A bounty hunter?" Gardulla said with a hideous croacking laugh. Zam looked up at the oversized slug and noticed an ornate medallion around her neck, one she recognized as a key used by wealthy or royalty to vaults or secret rooms. Gardulla eyed Zam suspiciously.

"Who are you working for bounty hunter?" she asked. Zam didn't want to irritate the Hutt, but the chances were slim to none that she could open her mouth and not gag or shoot a snide remark, so she kept her mouth shut. Gardulla growled, then suddenly formed a rather ugly grin.

"If you won't give me answers, then I can have you serve another purpose. My krayt dragon is hungry..."

Zam just glared at the obese Hutt and said nothing. Gardulla frowned.

"Take her to the dungeon until my krayt dragon is ready for her meal," she ordered.

"You'll get yours, Gardulla," Zam thought as the Gamorreans grabbed her and dragged her to the prison.

* * *

Zam stumbled into the cell as the Gamorreans gave her a helpful shove and then locked her in. She took a look around the bleak cell.

"What, no in cell holo net hookup?" she asked sarcastically. Zam's caustic attempt at humor must have gone over there dense heads because they merely grunted and walked off to whatever hole they crawled out of. Zam sighed and slumped to the ground against the wall.

_"Come on, Jango. You've gotta get me out of here."_

* * *

Jango hit the button for the blaster doors and shot into the air, jet pack screaming. Gardulla's thugs all ran and ducked for cover and Jango rained down a volley of blaster fire. One guard grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Jango. Jango activated the thrusters on his jet pack and shot to the side as it whizzed byu him, crashing into the canyon wall behind. Jango took aim and fired, nailing the thug in the head. Jango maneuvered to a jutting rock and grabbed on.

"I'd feel awful if I didn't return the favor," he thought wryly.

He shot a missile from his jetpack, which went hurtling toward the thugs, screaming in blind panic. The explosion kicked up a large amount of dust and debris, but when it cleared, nothing was left alive.

"That's that."

Jango spied a ventilation shaft in between two generator units and activated the cutting laser on his gauntlet.

* * *

Zam was startled awake. She could tell immediately that she'd been sleeping from the different positions of the shadows in the room. She saw a figure drop through the ceiling and land in the middle of the dungeon unit.

"Oh, Jango!" she said, scrambling over to the cell door. "Am I glad to see you."

"Did you find Gardulla's vaults?" he asked, walking over to her. She felt a twinge of annoyance at his level of priorities.

"It's in the throne room. I saw a medallion around Gardulla's neck. It's the key to getting in."

"Good," he said, turning to leave.

"Come on, Jango, let me out. Gardulla's going to feed me to her krayt dragon!" she protested. He turned to look at her.

"I can't let you out now without risking setting off the alarms. I'll come back for you. Trust me."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Trust you? I know what this is. You want to go after Vosa yourself! I thought we were partners! Guards!"

Jango stopped short and spun around in shock. What was she doing? He heard the one blast door open and turned as a Gamorrean approached him, snarling and raising its axe. As he reached for his blasters, he didn't see the other Gamorrean coming up behind him. The next said he felt something connect with his helmet, rattling his skull, before everything went black.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **So there it is! Shocker huh? Zam betrays Jango. Well next chapter will have more action and be more from Jango's perspective. Expect a lot of drama picking up at the end. 8D Well review and show the love!

Next chapter: **A Favor for a Hutt**


	10. A Favor for a Hutt

**Chapter 10: A Favor for a Hutt

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** Well this took a very long time. Many apologies to my faithful readers yet again. I have (and not to overuse this) a lot of college work, as well as another story I'm working on, so it's been hard juggling all this. However I have every intention of seeing this through to the end. Anyway, without further delay, the next chapter!

* * *

Jango glared up at the hideous elder Hutt as she let out a long, ugly laugh. Here he was: stripped of his helmet, stripped of his equipment, and stripped of his pride. And it was all because of _her_.

The galaxy was a harsh place to live in, and nothing more than the bounty hunter's world. If a knife in the back got you ahead, no one looked at you the worse for it. He was no fool: he'd learned that a long time ago. After all, he lived by the motto "Trust no one." And yet here he was, staring up at the hideous Hutt, at her mercy, all because he put trust in _her_. He could remember the conversation with Roz, saying how he wouldn't trust her. But he did. Somewhere, somehow, he'd put his trust in her. But why?

"Some partner you picked, bounty hunter! She sold you out to save her own neck. Haha Did you know she's a shape shifter? Brings new meaning to the phrase 'two-faced.'"

Gardulla let out another long, ugly cackle as Jango struggled against the Gamorrean guards holding both of his arms. Gardulla looked back down at him.

"I think I'll sell her. But you, you cost me a great deal. My krayt dragon is hungry. Throw this scum in!"

The Gamorreans on either side of him tossed him toward the krayt dragon. Most people would have become paralyzed with fear. Not him; he was Jango Fett, the best there is. While being led into the arena he'd noticed a small shaft at the bottom of the one wall. As soon as the Gamorreans let go of him, he sprinted in that direction, inadvertently bringing him closer to the krayt dragon then he would have liked.

Whatever credit people gave Gardulla, she wasn't particularly quick at thinking on her feet...so to speak. Jango had already reached the shaft when Gardulla screamed to the Gamorreans.

"After him! he's escaping!"

Jango held his right arm up and activated his laser gauntlet. Fortunately they hadn't noticed it incorporated into his wrist cuff. He had just finished cutting through it and rolled in when a Gamorrean's axe split into the wall where he was crouched a moment ago. He could hear them grunting and squealing to each other, but he knew that with their size they would never be able to make it through. He crawled through to the other end. The hot Tatooine sun blinded him for a moment...

...Which almost proved fatal. As he came out, he ended up next to a Gamorrean guard on the other side. He had just enough time to roll to the side as the piglike creature's axe thudded into the sand. It took him a split second to register that he was still in Gardulla's palace grounds. He saw an opening in the sand and jumped down, landing in a corridor.

_"I have to get my equipment and get out of here."_

He started down the hallway and turned the corner just in time to duck-roll as a Gamorrean's axe whizzed in an arc over his head. He came up behind it with a kick to its back, knocking it to the ground. Jango took off down the hall as it continued to squeal and kick to get up. He took another turn and found what he'd been searching for. Suddenly the door on the side of the room opened up and a group of thugs came in, blasters ready. Jango dived for his equipment and grabbed his Westars as a trail of laser blasts followed him.

He turned and shot off a quick volley, nailing a few of the thugs. The others scattered as Jango turned for another round. He ducked as a stream of automatic blaster fire swept the room. He ducked and fired off, nailing the Gran holding it right between the eyes. Before the others could run, he nailed them in the back of the head. Sighing, he found his jetpack and strapped it back on, then grabbed his helmet and placed it back over his head.

"Back in business."

* * *

Zam sighed as she stared out through the cage bars. She laid her head on her arms, which rested on her knees.

"Jango…what have I done?"

She had been so afraid of being left behind that she hadn't stopped to think of the consequences of her actions. She wondered what Gardulla had done with him, or if he was even still alive. She'd come for this whole ride for cold hard credits, and ultimately that's why she'd betrayed him. But now she realized that that didn't mean anything to her right now.

* * *

Jango came to a fork in the tunnel. It wasn't much of a decision: the one door was sealed shut. Jango took the right route and found himself in a starship dock. There were a lot of scattered crates around, probably for shipment from the Bando Gora. Jango suddenly tensed as he though he saw a shadow move. In a instant he flipped into the air and activated his jetpack, letting loose a stream of blaster bolts down on the shadowy figured that had creeped up on him, just barely visible by the glow of their red eyes. They gave unearthly, animal-like wails as they were shot down, and Jango panted as he stared down at the smouldering corpses, which vanished into shadow.

"What on earth were those things?"

He looked over and saw a switch and pulled it, hearing the rewarding sound of the previous door unlocking. As he headed toward it, he found it strange that he still hadn't quite lost that shaking yet.

* * *

Jango peered out the doorway, watching Gardulla's thugs move around the large room. There were walkways suspended in the air above, with some thugs keeping watch from the higher vantage point. At the end of the room was a blaster cannon, with the mercenary handling it twitching with the urge to use it.

Jango sighed. "This is going to be a nuisance."

An Aqualish dropped to the floor with a burning hole in the forehead. The other alien thugs turned to see a figure in silver armor with a smoking blaster in his hand.

"It's Fett!" a Rodian managed to yell out before he was blasted down. Jango ducked behind a crate as the blaster cannon fire scorched the floor where he was just standing. Jango shot into the air and let loose a volley of blaster shots at the guards on the upper ramps, quickly taking them down. Jango was suddenly thrown from the walkway as the blaster cannon burst through the metal. Jango activated his jetpack in midair and let off a well-aimed shot, nailing the Rodian controlling it between the eyes. Jango straightened himself up and hit the controls to the blast door. It slid open and Jango cautiously walked out. He found himself at the back of Gardulla's throne room. There was another doorway opposite the one he came out of, and Gardulla's throne at the far end, with balconies in the four corners of the room. Jango spied the hideous Hutt and strolled right up to her throne. Gardulla glowered at him.

"You've killed my guards…destroyed my palace. What more do you want from me, bounty hunter?"

Jango spied the medallion around her neck and snatched it.

"That's what you this is about? You came here to steal from me?" she asked in an outraged voice.

"You could just save me the trouble and tell me where Komari Vosa is right now," Jango said sharply. Gardulla's eyes widened and she began to laugh an ugly, throaty laugh.

"Vosa? Haha. Komari Vosa? You're mad! You have no idea what you're up against. I'll tell you nothing."

Just then a door on the side opened, and Gardulla's krayt dragon thundered into the room, howling loudly. It stomped up to the platform where Jango and Gardulla were, but could not reach them. Jango slowly walked around Gardulla, who attempted in vain to turn her engorged neck to follow him. He stopped behind her and whispered with dark enjoyment.

"There's one more thing, Gardulla. Jabba sends his regards."

Before Gardulla could realize what he meant, Jango threw himself up against her with all his might, knocking her from the platform and into the krayt dragon's waiting jaws. The krayt dragon swallowed Gardulla in one mouthful, then let out a horrible roar. Jango noted with growing annoyance that the krayt dragon had placed itself between the throne platform and the room opposite where he had entered that he needed to get to.

"As long as I'm up here though, I can kill it without much risk," he thought. That thought was cut short though. Jango leaped from the platform as a rocket crashed into the platform, throwing splintered wood in all directions. Jango dropped to the ground and pulled up in a roll. He quickly threw a glance at the smoke trail and saw that a thug with a rocket launcher had appeared on each of the four balconies. As if to accent that that was the least of his problems, the krayt dragon gave a roar and stomped the ground, almost throwing Jango to the floor. Jango gave a sigh, then rocketed into the air, letting loose a stream of laser blasts at the first thug. After dropping him, Jango twisted in midair and shot a missile from his jetpack, blasting apart the thug opposite the last one. The force of the missile release slammed Jango into the wall, causing him to gasp for air. Jango didn't give himself a minute to catch his breath, forcing himself up and shooting another round of laser blasts at the remaining two thugs. As they dropped to the ground dead, Jango dropped to the ground as the krayt dragon swung its tail at him. Jango skidded back as he shot off a series of blasts at the monstrosity. The blasts harmlessly hit the dragon's thick hide, causing it to roar and smash the ground. Jango was knocked to the ground by the shockwave, but it proved to be a lucky break. As he looked up he noticed that the krayt dragon's scales didn't extend under its neck.

"Bingo."

The krayt dragon brought its claw down on Jango, but he rolled to the side in time to avoid it. The shockwave tossed him into the air, but Jango managed to turn and let off a Kamino saberdart right in the deep of its neck. It gave a scream of agony, then feel to the ground with a thunderous crash. Jango staggered up and panted, casting one final look at the krayt dragon before walking back to the room in the back.

* * *

Jango nodded in satisfaction and turned on the comm. Link in his helmet.

"Roz, I found a computer in Gardulla's vault, but the data's encrypted. I need you to decode it. All my encryption gear was destroyed with my ship."

"You got it, sweetheart," Roz's voice came over the comm. "And Jango, I'm sorry to hear about your partner. I guess you can't trust anyone after all."

Jango felt a strange ache inside, but tried to brush it aside.

"I should have known better," he replied.

"I was hoping you two could get together," she said sadly, thinking back to the conversation she and Zam had secretly shared. Jango shut his eyes.

"Like I said, not in this lifetime, Roz."

Now he had only one thing left to do before he blasted out of this barren rock.

* * *

Jango strolled into the prison room, walking through toward the exit closest to his ship. Zam saw him and ran up to the bars.

"Jango!"

He didn't give her a glance but kept walking.

"I didn't have a choice, Jango," she pleaded. "You were going to leave me to die."

Jango stopped and clenched his fists, still not looking at her.

"Maybe," he said sharply. "I guess you'll never know."

Zam was surprised at the emotion behind his voice. She was shocked to think that he actually sounded hurt.

"Please, Jango, I'll make it up to you. Let me out."

Jango's head snapped in her direction, and beneath his helmet she could tell he was glaring daggers at her.

"You're lucky I don't kill you."

"Why don't you?" she countered, too bitter at this point to care what she was saying. His fierceness died down a bit, and he turned his head away.

"I gave you a chance, Zam, and you blew it," he said softly. He turned his head and looked at her. "You can stay in there and think about what you've done. I've got a bounty to catch."

He turned and walked out as Zam suddenly felt all hope die away.

"Jango, come back! Jango!" she called, but he continued, unwavering, until she found herself all alone. She slid back against the cell door to the ground, cradling her head in her arms.

"I love you."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** And so Jango flies solo once again. However things are about to take an even nastier turn for the worst. I'll make sure I get the next chapter up sooner. Review and let me know how you liked it! 8D

Next chapter: **Moon of the Dead**


	11. Moon of the Dead

**Chapter 11: Moon of the Dead**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Well, I'm not even going to bother making excuses. This was one hell of a long update. Sorry people. I hope it was worth the wait though. Enjoy!

* * *

Jango piloted Slave I out of Tatooine's atmosphere, leaving behind all thoughts except the goal ahead.

"Roz, did you find Vosa's system?"

The COM was silent. Jango silently wondered if he should be worried.

"Roz? Roz, do you copy?"

The small communication panel suddenly light up as a transmission came through.

"Sorry, Jango. Your Toydarian friend is…unavailable."

"Where is she?" Jango demanded.

"Don't worry, pal. She's not dead – not yet. She's a tough old bird: took a while to get her to hand over that data."

Jango's blood turned to ice as he pointed at the screen.

"You just signed your death warrant."

Montross laughed.

"Don't be a sore loser. It's just business, old buddy."

Jango punched the screen, causing it to fizzle out as Montross laughed to himself. Jango accelerated his Slave I as fast as he could. He knew he had to reach Roz as fast as possible, though part of him was dreading what he would find.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vosa sat at the altar in her hidden palace, her form silhouetted by the beautiful but eerie mural of a Force worshipper.

"I have underestimated this bounty hunter…Jango Fett, and the one who shadows him," she said to her Bando Gora aide. "It is time that the hunters become the hunted."

Her lips curled into a cruel and savage smile as she turned her head to look at the attentive Bando Gora aide.

"Kill them. Kill them now. Bring me their bodies."

* * *

Zam sighed as she leaned against one of the walls of her prison. She wondered if Jango had found the location of Vosa's hideout yet, if she'd ever see him again, or if he'd even make it out of this alive. The bounty hunter shook her head.

_"How could I have screwed up the only good thing I've had going for me?"_

Fortunately, Zam's depressing thoughts were shattered by a concussive explosion rocking the palace. Zam ran to the cell door as one of the prison walls shattered inward. Thugs and armed mercenares rushed into the room, aiming blasters in every direction. Zam crawled back away from the bars. Whoever these guys were, it was best not to atttract-

"Hey, boys, look at what we've got here," a Trandoshan thug said, grinning through the bars at Zam.

_"So much for that,"_ Zam thought dryly. The other thugs came up and began to make noises of...apparent interest.

_"Rotting away in an abandoned cell for the rest of my life is beginning to look surprisingly good."_

"Did I tell you to survey the prisoners? Get back to your duties!" she heard someone yell in Huttese. Zam ran up to the bars and saw Jabba slithering into the room, glaring at his unruly hired hands. Jabba's mercenaries obediently turned away and went elsewhere.

"Jabba!" Zam called. The Hutt strained his engorged neck and looked at her.

"A bounty hunter? What do you want?"

"I'm Zam Wesell. I'm-" she almost had the words catch in her throat, "Jango Fett's partner."

The Hutt's eyes widened.

"Ah, Fett. Yes, he did me quite a favor, removing Gardulla as an obstacle. Where is he now? I wanted to give him his reward."

"Jango had bigger fish to fry."

"Ah, the Bando Gora! So, why are you in here?" the crime lord said, looking curiously at her.

"Jango couldn't make it back here to get me out and I need to catch up to him. Would you please let me out?"

The Hutt laughed and slid toward her cell door.

"He did me a great service. If this is his preferred payment method, then I need to do business with him more often."

Zam emerged from the cell, feeling so relieved and never happier to see a hideous, gelatinous blob of a Hutt.

"Thank you, Jabba. Good luck with your empire here."

The Hutt slithered away, then turned and gave an ugly smile that only a Hutt can give.

"Give Fett my regards."

Zam nodded, thinking the ugly slug was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen at the moment. Once he was out of sight she rushed for the nearest hangar. She had to nab a ship and get out of here as fast as she could. She spied a small, sleek starship and hurried inside. The first thing she did was open up a COM to the Outland Station. She'd seen Rozatta's transmission location when the Toydarian had talked to Jango on Slave I.

"Rozatta? This is Zam. Are you there?"

"Zam..?" Roz said weakly. She looked like she had just barely managed to crawl over to the COM.

"Roz, what happened to you?" Zam asked. The Toydarian shook her head.

"Montross...but, I thought you and Jango..."

"I made a mistake, and I need to fix it. I need to...tell Jango how I feel. Where is Vosa hiding? I need to get to Jango in time."

"I'll send you...the data..."

Encrypted data scrolled onto the computer screen.

"Thank you, Roz," Zam said, hope beginning to fill her.

"Zam...do you...?"

"Yeah..." Zam said, smiling. Roz's lips turned up and she gave a broken laugh.

"I hope you're happy...together..."

Roz collapsed out of view, and the transmission cut off.

"Roz!"

Zam sighed sadly. Whatever had happened to the Toydarian must not have been good. She wondered how this was going to affect Jango. She shook away those thoughts. Right now she needed to decode this information and find Jango to finish this hunt.

* * *

Slave I came into normal space by Roz's space station, and Jango quickly piloted the ship into the hangar bay. As soon as the ship was down he raced for Roz's control room. As soon as he entered he could see the damage that Montross had done. All the equipment was destroyed, machine parts and items scattered and broken across the floor. As his gaze drifted, he noticed the pink Toydarian lying broken on the floor.

"Roz…." he said. He crouched down beside her and took off his helmet, looking down sadly at her.

"I know. I look terrible. I told you…I had a bad feeling," she croaked.

"I'll get you out of here-" he began, moving his arms to carry her.

"There's no time," she said, waving his hands away. Jango could see the strain that talking did to her.

"Montross…set thermal charges. You have to get out of here fast. V-Vosa is on the moon of Bogden. You might still make it."

She weakly lifted her arm and handed him a small device that she had managed to hide from Montross.

"Take this. I-I made this before he arrived. It'll guide you."

"I'm sorry, Roz," Jango said, looking helplessly down on the only friend he had known since Jaster Mereel had died.

"I knew the risks," she said. She then took his hand and strained to look at him.

"Get Vosa, collect your reward. Just…find something…something to live for besides the money. You deserve more."

She closed her eyes and looked away, knowing that there wasn't much time before the charges went off.

" Now go. Get out of here…while you still can. See you on the other side."

Jango placed a hand on her face and smiled sadly down at her. She smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand as best she could.

"Jango…" she said weakly, the last words she would ever utter.

* * *

Slave I rocketed out of the station as the thermal charges detonated, obliterating the entire structure into a mass of debris. Jango pushed the ship into lightspeed toward the moon of Bogden, never looking back.

* * *

Zam nearly jumped out of her seat as the encryption was finally cracked.

"So she's on Kohlma. Thats quite a hike from here."

Zam piloted the starship away from Tatooine and entered the coordinates into the system.

_"I'm coming, Jango, and you'd better leave a piece of Vosa for me,"_ she thought as the starship went to lightspeed.

* * *

Jango piloted Slave I into the ever-stormy atmosphere of Kohlma, the burial moon of Bogden. He spied a platform, obviously a dock for Bando Gora transports, on the rainy cliffs and set the ship down. As he got out to look around, the small device that Roz had given him kicked in, sending a transmission into his helmet.

_"Jango, if you're playing this message, I'm probably dead. Weird, isn't it? I tried to contact you, but someone was jamming my signal. I'm guessing Montross, hah. Must have intercepted my transmission. I'll try to tell you everything I know before he gets to me."_

It was difficult to hear her voice again after what had just happened, but he knew that for her sake, and maybe his life, he had to listen to it. Jango carefully walked forward, surveying the dark shadows around the hangar. Suddenly, he heard an animal-like wail and dozens of Bando Gora charged out of the shadows at him. Thankfully, thinking on his feet was something for which Jango had a natural talent. He activated the flamethrower on his gauntlet and let of a blazing stream of fire as the Bango Gora senselessly charged to their deaths, letting off eerie animalistic wails as they crumpled to the ground, charred corpses. Jango quickly ran through to the next hangar as the transmission kicked on again.

_"Gardulla's ships didn't just pick up the Bando Gora's poison here. They also brought thousands of slaves with them. They're probably all devoted Bando Gora now. That place will be crawling with them."_

"Thanks for the heads-up," Jango thought wryly as dozens of more Bando Gora charged at him. With too many targets, he once again had to rely on the flamethrower to take down his mindless assailants. He quickly punched the control button for the hangar doors and closed them before more Bando Gora decided to take interest in him.

The passage out of the hangar was wide and sloped downward into another room. As soon he entered he was forced to dive roll out of the way as a Bando Gora general, eyes blazing through his grotesque skull-like mask with long, curved horns, swung its staff at him. Jango came up from the roll with his Westar blasters already in his hands and let of a series of shots right in the monster's back. It shrieked and crumpled to the ground. Jango didn't have time to think much of it because toxic darts pinged into the wall behind him as Bando Gora snipers watched him from ledges on top. Jango let off two quick rounds, and both snipers fell to the floor dead with two smoking bullet holes in their foreheads.

As Jango relaxed, he heard Roz sigh through the recording.

_"I wish you would turn back, give up this hunt. But I guess you've come too far for that,"_ she said, a tinge of regret in her voice, likely thinking of how she wished things could go back to the way they were. Jango silently wondered as he walked forward how much he'd traded in during this hunt. But it was too late for regrets. He was going to see this thing through. He owed that much to Roz for her sacrifice.

* * *

The passage led Jango out into something reminiscent of a small city, though its decayed and broken state didn't make one feel at home. Jango silently walked down the main street, watching the shadows in the doorways of the dilapidated buildings, ever-watchful for Bando Gora. Jango suddenly dropped to the ground as a toxic dart bounced off his shoulder plate. He spied a Bango Gora sniper in the doorway of a building and took it out. The distraction was almost fatal, however. A Bando Gora leaped out a ditch in the road at him, aiming for his throat. Jango activated his jetpack and flew out of reach before safely putting a bullet through the creature's heart. The attack did some good, however. While in the air, Jango spied a passage cut into the rocky cliffs on either side of the city. The passage was reachable by one of the arms of a giant metal structure at the far end of the city, similar to the mast of an archaic ship. Jango activated his jetpack and flew up to the roof of one of the nearby building. Fortunately, the Bando Gora didn't seem to be proficient at climbing. Jango hopped from building to building until he was directly across from the mast. As he rocketed toward it, he almost threw his jetpack out of wack as he veered to the side to avoid the fire from a Bando Gora sniper nested in the metal. Jango flew in at the sniper and rammed his shoulder into it, throwing the creature screeching to its death.

Jango sighed, seemingly safe for the moment. He knew the fanatical cultists well enough, however, to not let his guard down. It was ironic, though. The Bando Gora were the most dangerous enemies he had every faced, but he felt relieved to be thrown into such a life-or-death circumstance. It helped to keep his mind off Roz…off Zam. So many things had happened to Jango that had forever altered his life through this hunt, but he wasn't ready to digest the full weight of what they all meant.

Jango spied a ladder leading up and made it to the top of the tower, carefully walking across the one arm to the opening in the cliff side. As he reached it, the recording kicked in again.

_"We go way back, you and me. Oh, it was a good run. You were the best bounty hunter I ever knew. And you were good to an old bag like me."_ She gave a fond laugh, and Jango felt a familiar happiness and a horrible sickness sweep his soul. Roz was the only soul he had ever trusted, ever been a part of his heart, since Jaster Mereel. Now she was gone, another loved one that Montross and ripped out of his life.

Jango narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Montross was going to pay for what he'd done. But first things first. He had to get through this maze. Jango exited the tunnel and found himself overlooking a giant, swampy expanse. There were a few buildings and crypts in the area, but the misty swamp had pulled them down over the ages. Jango activated his jetpack and flew over to the top of a small, rectangular building. No sooner had his boots touched the surface that swarms of the Bando Gora had surrounded the building. Jango aimed his flamethrower down and torched the swarms of bloodthirsty cultists. As soon as there was a lull in the waves of Bando Gora, Jango rocketed over to a series of jutting structures coming out of the swam. It wasn't until the bounty hunter had landed on it that he realized it was a series of gigantic ribs coming out of the ground. Whatever the creature was, it made a Rancor look small.

_"What kind of place is this?"_ Jango wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by another message.

_"Oh no, I've got company. Montross just landed. I'll have to give him something. I'm a Toydarian. I can't stand the thought of torture. Maybe I can lead him to the wrong moon or something. Goodbye, Jango."_

That was it. That was all he had of Roz, and it was over. This wasn't the time for sentimentality, but Jango couldn't shake away the ache in his heart.

Suddenly a wail from below caused him to look down and notice that Bando Gora were gathering at the bottom of the skeletal remains. Jango made his way up the ribcage to the highest point, then rocketed over to the building across from it. Through a hole in the roof he dropped down and landed inside. Everything seemed deathly quiet inside, which set off his danger sense. He carefully turned the corner and was met by the masked visage of a Bando Gora general. Jango dropped to his knees and let off a stream of fire at the monsters face, causing it to screech and flail as the flames consumed it. Jango shot the creature in the heart before it continued its loud call and looked around. He seemed to be in an ancient catacombs. He didn't have much time to look around before more Bando Gora swarmed into the room. The wailing calls of the general must have alerted the rest of them.

_"Too many...and I need to move. Guess it's time to use this."_

Jango bent forward and braced himself on one of the pillars holding the roof up. The Bando Gora raced foward, not realizing what Jango was planning. Suddenly, the missile on Jango's back roared to life, shooting forward and slamming into the mass of cultists, blasting them in all directions with ear-piercing death cries. Jango, shaking off the strain of the missile kickback, ran forward to find the exit, hearing the footsteps of more Bando Gora coming. After running through a maze of catacombs, he saw a hole in the roof. He jetted into the air as the Bando Gora leaped for him and went through the hole. He walked down the passage and could see that he was in the swamp, though a great deal farther away. And there, looming before him, was Montross' ship.

_"He's here,"_ Jango thought. He turned and saw a bridge spanning out toward a large, circular ruins, similar to Stonehenge, elevated on a circular platform. He activated his jetpack and flew over to the bridge, crossing it as it spanned over a wide, open gorge. When he reached the other side, he saw his rival, the ex-Mandalorian, Montross waiting for him.

"Looks like a dead end, Montross," Jango said, walking up. He made sure to keep his voice cold and neutral as always. Montross grinned.

"Been waiting for you, Jango. Thought you might not make it."

"Don't count me out till you watch me die, face to face."

"You came to the right place for a burial."

"You first," Jango said threateningly. Montross didn't seem to mind him.

"Ah, the hunt is almost over," he said, waving his hand. "I can smell it. Vosa is waiting for one of us to end her life. It will almost be a shame to kill her. Imagine, Jango, being able to send thousands of mindless slaves to their death, to plunge the galaxy into absolute anarchy."

"Not much money in anarchy," Jango replied. Montross sneered at him with contempt.

"The money means nothing. The thrill of the hunt drives me. The moment my prey begs for mercy…the moment I take their life. But you know this. You and I are the same."

"Now you're just being mean," Jango said dryly. He aimed his Westars at Montross, his eyes keened on his behind his T-shaped visor. Montross raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to shoot me in cold blood? That's not very sporting." He added in a different voice, as if enjoying saying it, "Not the Mandalorian way."

"You gave up our ways, remember?" Jango said, holding back his anger. His rival smirked.

For you, I'll make an exception."

Montross placed his old Mandalorian helmet on, enjoying how the site must boil Jango's blood.

" Just like old times, Fett. You and me, man to man, face to face. Only now we do this to the death. May the best man win."

Jango narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. "I am the best. Always was."

"We'll see about that."

Montross let of a stream of ruby-red laser bolts as he activated his jetpack and took to the sky. Jango ducked around the side of one of the ruined pillars before rocketing into the air. Montross was surprised as Jango flew at him, ramming the ex-Mandalorian out of the air. Montross fired off more blasts at Jango, knicking him in the side, before his jetpack kicked in again. Jango landed on top of a piece of the ruins as Montross flew around for another round. Jango fired off his wrist cable, catching Montross and pinning his arms to his side. Jango ripped him out of the air and brought him down to the ruin tops. Jango gave a punch that earned a satisfying crack from inside Montross' helmet. Montross, undazed, planted both feet in Jango's chest and kicked him off the side off the ruins. Jango used his jetpack to land safely to the ground.

"Come on, Fett!" Montross laughed. He stood and fired off more blasts. Jango quickly darted to avoid the shots, then let off a stream of his own blasts. One his rival's shoulder, knocking him from his perch. Montross growled and used his jetpack to latch onto one of the columns.

"How do you like this?" he yelled. The missile on his jetpacked blasted off and streamed toward Jango. Jango dashed behind the pillars as the missile exploded into them, throwing the Mandalorian senseless to the ground. He felt paralyzed, completely drained of could hear Montross' gloating voice coming through his helmet.

"Go on, Jango. Beg me to save you like your Toydarian friend did."

Jango felt his blood boil, and he forced himself to his feet, a silent rage filling his body. Mandalorian rage was a thing not to trifle with, but Montross had forgotten his heritage. Jango was going to make sure he reminded him and showed him just who he was dealing with.

Jango whipped his Westars around and let of a stream of blaster shots. One connected with Montross' chest plate, knocking him back through the air. Montross steadied himself with his jetpack and aimed his blasters down at Jango.

"It's done, Fett."

"Agreed."

Jango fired off a single shot in the blink of an eye. It connected with the barely visible part of Montross' jetpack and sent it screaming out of control. Montross was thrown right into the side of one of the ruins, throwing off his helmet, before slamming into the ground at the center of the platform. Jango walked slowly up to him.

"No no. It's not supposed to end this way. Not like this. I deserve a better death!" Montross yelled.

"Don't be a sore loser," Jango said acidly.

"I'll see you in hell, Jango!" the ex-Mandalorian barked back.

"Save a place for me," Jango replied, walking away. As he did, Bando Gora silently crept up to the ruins, surrounding the helpless Montross. His eyes widened as the montrous mindslaves began to crawl onto him.

"Nooo! Jango, come back! Fett, damn you! Finish me!"

Jango continued to walk, Montross' slow and painful death cries filling the ruins, without breaking his stride.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Zam is back in the game, Jango has made it to his ultimate challenge, and Jango's rivalry with Montross has been settled with certain finality. But what awaits Jango as he enters the deadly lair of Komari Vosa, one that no one has ever entered and returned. Find out soon! I promise to get the next update by this weekend. Review and show the love!

Next chapter: **Vosa's Lair**


	12. Vosa's Lair

**Chapter 12: Vosa's Lair**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Ok for everyone sitting there saying, "I knew he couldn't update in time!" take that opinion and shove it up your ass. At least it was only a week and a half this time instead of a few weeks. Consider yourselves fortunate. But anyway, you know I love you guys! That's why I'm working so hard to get this thing done. Well, enough babbling. Read on!

* * *

Jango continued down the path toward Vosa's lair. The air was silent except for the occasional breeze, but even that seemed to carry a sinister presence. The path wound around some large boulders until he reached an impassable wall. He looked around and saw a hole carved into the side of the cliff on the left side just as a group of Bando jumped out of the cliffside. Out came the flamethrower and down went the cultists in a chorus of eerie wails. Jango used his jetpack to reach the opening and found himself in a series of dark tunnels leading through the mountain.

"I need to hurry," he thought and took off down the dimly lit tunnel.

* * *

Zam was arriving late to the party. She parked her starship by Slave I and looked around inside.

"Of course he would be gone already," she chided herself. She wouldn't be surprised if he had made it to Vosa already. She looked at the controls and silently contemplated what to do.

"I could pilot Slave I closer to Vosa's lair. We might need to get out of here fast if worst comes to worst."

Making up her mind quickly, Zam sat down in Slave I's pilot seat and ignited the engines.

* * *

Jango followed the tunnel until it lead him into a small room with relief carvings of Bando Gora generals on the walls. Suddenly, Bango Gora jumped out of the shadows from all directions. Jango quickly ignited his jetpack and flew to a ledge on the side of the wall.

"There seem to be more of them them the closer I get to Vosa's citadel. Better keep my guard up."

He unstrapped a grenade from his belt and hurled it down, hearing a satisfying series of shrieks and wails. Spying the exit, the last Mandalorian leaped down from the ledge and found his way out of the maze. He now found himself at the foot of large, dilapidated bridge spanning a significant expanse of gorge. And there, standing out like a finish line, was the entrance to the Bango Gora leader's headquarters. Jango hurried across the bridge toward the ominous lair. A pair of Bando Gora snipers suddenly shot a volley of poison darts at him, but Jango dived forward and brought himself out of the roll with both Westars blazing, taking down the two snipers with ease.

"I've got to keep going," he thought and hurried forward.

* * *

Zam landed Slave I as close to the citadel as she could without attracting attention. The high crags behind the citadel were the perfect place. After making sure that the ship was safe, Zam crept up to the edge of the crag and looked down at the Bando Gora's lair.

"Hmm...none of the creeps around. They must be preoccupied with something else....or someone else...."

She thought she saw a glimmer down below, moving across the bridge.

"Jango...?"

She hurried down the slope, desperate to catch him in time.

* * *

Jango reached the end of the bridge and found himself looking up at the massive doorway into Vosa's lair. He was going to ponder how to get the door open when it slowly opened of its owen accord, as if Vosa was inviting him in. He walked slowly in, the deathly quiet unnerving him. He passed through the doorway and into a small, crumbling room. As soon as he'd taken three steps in Bando Gora rushed at him from all sides. Jango barely had enough time to activate his flamethrower before they were on top of him. He swept the flame in a circle around him, incinerating those foolish enough to get close and chasing back the ones behind. He thought he'd managed a close scrape with that one, when suddenly an animalistic wail sounded from above him. He looked up in time to see a Bando Gora drop from the ceiling and land on him, dropping him to the ground. His helmet smacked into the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Jango let out a cry of pain as energy surged through his body. The two Bando Gora torturers lowered the torture device, for a moment, inspecting the energy crystals to make sure they were inflicting maximum pain. Jango panted, relieved for the momentary lull in pain. He couldn't struggle against the cuffs holding him to the cross-shaped table, inclined forward toward the floor, and was forced to pant silently as he stared numbly at the wicked torture device. Suddenly the Bando Gora looked up, startled by something. The silhouette of a woman appeared down the dimly lit hallway as a sinister laughing echoed into the room. She entered the room with another laugh and walked over to the table where Jango's confiscated equipment lay. She picked up the Mandalorian helmet and traced the top of the T-shaped visor with her finger tips.

"Ah, the last helmet of a Mandalore warrior. Something I've not seen since i was a Jedi. I must have cut down twenty of your kind myself."

She grinned wickedly, then turned and strode toward Jango, her long black boots clicking on the floor.

Congratulations, bounty hunter. You _found_ me."

She force pushed the table backward, smacking it into the wall so that Jango was now facing upward at an angle. Now he got his first real look at her. She had high black boots and gloves, and a long black cloth coming down the front and back. Her shirt was sleeveless and black, with her back exposed, and had a high collar with black spikes coming out the back. Her facial features, which still had their natural beauty, were rather shocking. Her white hair was short and flat topped, and her eyes were a venomous yellow, highlighted by the large ring of red eyeshadow around her eyes. Her chin had a few scars, likely the result of her torture before usurping the insidious cult.

She approached Jango and strattled him, bringing her face close to his. As she did, she hissed the words at him.

"Now tell me, who hired you?"

She brought her hand up to caress his face, but Jango gasped as he jerked his head to escape her grasp. She continued to rub his face with her hands, but he wouldn't breathe a word. She smirked as she eyed him with new interest and attraction.

"Oh, the strong, silent type. I like that: more of a challenge."

Jango had his lips sealed shut, eyeing the deranged Jedi with disdain. He couldn't tell if she was trying to seduce him or psychologically torture him, perhaps both, but it wasn't going to work either way.

"I once tried to resist," she said, placing her hands on his chest and turning her head a bit to the side, as if recalling the events fondly. She turned back to look at him with those mesmerizing yellow eyes, smiling as she said, "But the Bando Gora have ways of weakening your mind and breaking your will."

Vosa leaned forward, her lips brushing his right ear, as she whispered harshly, "Soon, you will be my slave, _bounty hunter_."

No. He hadn't come this far, lost the only two people he cared about, and destroyed his rival just to lose here to this mindblown witch. He growled and struggled, desperate to get her hands off of him and escape his bindings.

"Oh, touched a nerve." She laughed and said, "Perhaps this won't last as long as I thought."

Zam peeked around the corner of the pillar, blaster in hand, as she watched Vosa play with Jango.

_"That slut better get her hands off him!"_ she thought with a frown. She slid back behind the pillar to think of what her move would be, but her suit brushed against the stone of the pillar, making the slightest noise. In a quiet room with a force-sensitive she might as well have rung a gong.

"Care to join us?" Vosa said turning her head back slightly to wear Zam was hiding.

_"Shoot!"_ Zam screamed in her head. She didn't see any point in pretending though, and turned the corner quickly, aiming her blaster at Vosa. The two Bango Gora torturers, who had been waiting silently, turned to assault this intruder. The dark Jedi, unstraddling Jango and turning to survey this new player to the game, held up her right hand as her eyes flashed red for an instant. The Bando Gora halted instantly, their own eyes flashing red momentarily, and backed away as Komari Vosa stepped forward to take a closer look. Zam grinned over at the surprised Jango, then at Vosa.

_"Dumb move."_

She quickly shot the two Bando Gora in the heads while they were restrained by Vosa's mind control, then turned her gun back toward Vosa, who frowned at this unwelcome surprise. Zam looked over at Jango, who was struggling with his restraints, then back over to Vosa. Vosa slowly unstrapped her two curved lightsabers, activating the thrumming ruby blades. Zam smirked, ready for the challenge.

Vosa suddenly growled insanely and began to stalk forward as Zam let of a series of blasts from her gun. The deranged Jedi flashed her two blades around, deflecting the blaster shots to the side. As she got closer, she tipped her one blade forward and directed a blast back at Zam, grazing her blaster hand. Zam dropped to the ground, clutching her hand, as Vosa approached her fallen prey to finish Zam off. Zam's mind almost went into an instinctive panic as Vosa stopped in front of her, the crimson blades bathing the area around her in blood red. Zam, in a futile effort, aimed her blaster up at Vosa, but suddenly realized she was the only person who had the power to help Jango now.

Zam whipped her blaster around and fired off two quick shots, nailing both arm restraints on the torture table. Vosa gave a sharp cry of surprise and whirled around in time to see Jango spring forward and snatch his blasters from the side table. The bounty hunter let loose a rapid stream of well-aimed shots that Vosa had only enough time to block. Realizing that this wasn't the place for such a confrontation, Vosa laughed and backflipped down the hallway, deflecting the few shots that managed to pursue her down the way.

Satisfied for the time being with Vosa's temporary retreat, Jango quickly went over to Zam and placed his arm around her back to hold her steady. She lifted her arm and held his elbow with her hand as she smiled up weakly at him.

"Looks like she's all yours, Jango. We're even now."

This was it. One way or another this situation between them would be resolved. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't hold a grudge against her. A faint smile flickered on his lips, and Zam felt her heart quicken as she took in his features.

_"I certainly got the whole package with this one,"_ she thought contentedly to herself.

"Save your strength. Stay here," he said gently, resting her against the wall. He turned back to the side table and grabbed his jetpack, strapping it to his back. Next he placed his Westar blasters back in their holsters next to his legs. Finally. he grabbed his Mandalorian helmet and slowly placed it over his head as he focused his steely gaze ahead.

"Back in a minute."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** So what did you guys think? Zam and Jango are reconciled, and Jango and Vosa are about to end this thing, one way or the other. I'm definitely going to get the next one done by some time next week. Only two chapters left! So review and show the love!

Next chapter: **The Final Confrontation**


	13. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 13: The Final Confrontation**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Ok so this took a while, but I wanted to make sure it was good. This term has been crazy busy, and I just haven't had time. Bear with me though. The last chapter won't be fighting (which is usually the really time-consuming part) so I'll have it up ASAP. As usual, thoughts are in italicized, but Vosa's Force voice-projections/telepathy are in bold italicized.

* * *

Jango emerged from the room and looked down the hallway for a sign of Vosa. Nothing to go by, but he wasn't really expecting much. As much as the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him want to race forward before he lost his target, he couldn't afford any more "surprises" like the one that wound him up as a Bando Gora pincushion. As he eased his way down the hall, he suddenly heard Komari Vosa's voice all around him like a luring taunt.

**_"Come on, bounty hunter. Hunt me!"_**

Jango narrowed his eyes. This all came down to a game. A dangerous one, but a game nonetheless. Vosa was a natural, but Jango was better. She was overconfident, and Jango wanted to keep it that way.

_"You're mine, Vosa."_

Jango worked his way down the corner until it opened into another tunnel. As soon as he entered, he was swarmed by Bando Gora. Jango activated his flamethrower and was rewarded with the sound of eerie animalistic wails as the Bando Gora were incinerated in the flames. When the last cry died away, Jango stepped over the charred corpses and and continued down the tunnel, turning left before coming to another short passageway that lead out into an open room. As he was coming to the entrance he just caught a glimpse of Vosa leaping with graceful ease over the large chasm in the middle and exit through the other end.

**_"Are you coming to get me?"_** her voice came through his ear like a seductive whisper. He ignored her mind games as he surveyed the room. The ledge he was standing on only extended outward about seven feet. Then it suddenly dropped off into a seemingly bottomless chasm about twenty five meters wide. In the middle of the chasm stood two enormous stone statues of the first Force worshippers of the Bando Gora. The height of the statues was incredible, considering they were a good fifteen meters taller than Jango from where he was standing, and their bases were far below, unable to be seen.

Jango activated his jetpack and landed on the crossed arms of the statues when a poisoned dart bounced off the solid stone of the statue. The Mandalorian looked across and saw a Bando Gora sniper standing on the opposite ledge, aiming his blowdart at Jango. Jango rocketed off the statue and landed behind the Bando Gora, shooting it between the eyes as it whirled around to strike him. He turned and followed the doorway down a tunnel and into a crypt-like room.

**_"Getting closer,"_** came her voice like a teasing whisper. Jango barely registered the voice because at that moment Bando Gora swarmed in from all directions. One leaped from the top of a pillar at Jango, but quick as lightning he blasted it clean through the forehead and sidestepped as its body thudded to the ground behind him. He quickly tossed a flash grenade to the ground, blinding the Bando Gora as his helmet darkened automatically to shield his eyes. The moment of surprise gave him enough time to activate his flamethrower and send a boiling wave of fire over the mindless cult members. When the last of them had silenced their eerie death wails, Jango jogged past their charred remains and headed through the exit on the right. As he passed through he almost collided into two Bando Gora. Before they could attack he dropped the first with a saberdart to the neck, then rolled to the side as the other dived toward where he was standing a moment before. He whipped his Westar out and fired two shots into the back of the creature's skull, killing it before it had a chance to make a noise.

Jango turned and found a pair of hinged doors that he forced open, then went down the hallway. He finally came to and ornate doorway, which he suspected lead into Vosa's chambers.

**_"You only made it this far because I wanted you to,"_** came the poisonous whisper. Jango stopped short, feeling his blood run cold. Was it possible that he'd been on Vosa's puppet strings the whole time, being led along the entire way? Was every person in this entire race merely a pawn in Vosa's game? Could she have already won this game before it even started? The sudden train of thoughts was going to keep spiraling downward until he was completely paralyzed. Then suddenly he remembered Zam unexpectedly showing up to save him, and the look of complete shock in Vosa's face when Zam fired her last shots at Jango's restraints instead of trying to get Vosa. The deranged Jedi hadn't predicted everything, and as he brought his gloved hand up to trace the black visor of his helmet, he felt a fire boil up inside of him. He was a Mandalorian. No one would ever control his fate but him. He looked up at the doorway and smirked.

_"I hope your fighting skills are better than your mind tricks, Vosa. Otherwise, this is going to be a quick fight."_

Jango roughly pushed the doors open, revealing a small stone room with a flight of stairs on either side leading up to a platform. In between the stairs was a blue fire emitting a ghostly light. Vosa stood in front of the fire, her eyes dancing wickedly with the light. She laughed as Jango walked in the room toward her.

"My powers are far beyond anything you're barbaric weapons can handle," she said. Then her voice lowered to a growl. "This is where your journey comes to an end! I'll give you a chance to run…before I come hunting you!" she said, pointing her lightsaber. Jango tensed his body and aimed his Westars at the dark Jedi. Her eyes narrowed as she realized he wasn't going to turn tail and run.

"Very well!" she said, jumping through the air sideways while her lightsaber cut a blurring whirlwind in front of her. Jango activated his jetpack and rocketed to the side, just missing her lethal attack. As soon as his boots touched the stairs he let of a stream of blaster shots at the dark Jedi, but she deflected them all with a series of rapid lightsaber flicks and agility that Jango couldn't help but commend. Vosa managed to aim one his way, scorching the wall right next to him. Jango backpedaled up the stairs as Vosa ran to the steps, hoping to end the battle quickly. Jango aimed his flamethrower at her and shot a stream of fire, but she put up a Force barrier in time to shield herself. That still gave Jango the time he needed to activate his jetpack to give him a thrust backward across the platform, earning him some breathing space. Vosa growled at the sudden change in advantage. Jango now had the space he needed to unleash another volley of shots at the dark Jedi, who was forced to parry the continuous stream of blasterfire. Right about now Jango wished he had a missile to use, but unfortunately the Bando Gora had disarmed his jetpack.

Vosa suddenly made an aggressive push forward and swiped her right lightsaber at Jango. Jango jumped off the ledge and used his jetpack to slow his descent as he unleashed a flurry of blaster shots. Vosa growled as she was put on the defensive again. Suddenly a blaster shot grazed her left shoulder, causing her to drop her defense. Jango saw this and pressed forward, letting off several rounds of shots. Seeking a better position, Vosa threw open the doors at the top of the ledge with the Force and ran through to the next room beyond. Jango, not wanting to give her the time to prepare, ran after her.

As he entered the room, undoubtedly her inner chambers, he realized they were at a dead end. Only one of them would be leaving here. Vosa was standing at the top of a small but very wide flight of steps leading up to her altar, where a beautiful but eerie glass picture of a Force worshipper bathered her in a blue light. Vosa narrowed those deranged eyes of hers, and Jango felt his body tense. There weren't going to be any words any more. Just action.

Vosa leaped from the stairs, twirling her lightsabers like a whirlwind. Jango dove to the side, and came out of the roll with blasters blazing. Vosa deflected his blasts, then charged at him with a sweeping strike. Instead of retreating, Jango ran in and rammed into her as hard as he could, knocking them both to the floor. Vosa brought her feet to his chest and kicked him over her onto his back. She turned and swiped her blades at him, but he rolled and kicked her side, causing her to stumble back. She let out a crazed noise of frustration and rage sliced at him, but he let of two quick shots, nicking both her wrists. Both lightsabers flew out of her hands and landed behind her. Jango aimed his Westars at her but she used a force push to throw him back against the wall. His helmet smacked into the wall, leaving him dazed and lightheaded. He forced himself to focus and could see Vosa standing there, glaring wickedly at him. She began to focus force energy into her hand, making an orb of blue energy. Jango could see it becoming brighter and more intense as she poured all her hate and Force energy into it.

"Now, bounty hunter, die!"

She moved her hand to throw him at it. In a split second, Jango snatched his Westar and fired it. The blast of energy punched through the Force orb, causing it to suddenly disperse. The energy flooded around Vosa, wrapping her in a tornado of Force energy. She let out a cry as it suddenly exploded, hurling her to the steps like a rag doll. Jango collapsed to one knee, panting and completely exhausted. Still, he forced himself up. He had job to complete. He forced himself to walk over to Vosa, who was wheezing in agony on the steps. He pointed his gun at her, as she turned to look at him.

"Which will it be, bounty hunter? Dead, or alive?"

Jango lowered his gun, seeing it unnecessary to defend himsef. In fact, he almost felt a twinge of pity at the miserable, dying woman.

"_He_ is here," she managed to gasp out. Before Jango could ask what she meant, she gave a horrible choking noise and rolled her head to the side, dead. Jango tensed, feeling something very, very wrong. He heard a noise behind him and whipped his gun around in a flash at the intruder.

"Congratulations, bounty hunter."

Jango lowered his gun, and answered with surprise, "Tyrannus."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** So what did you guys think? I hope the fighting was good. It wasn't easy to do. Well the next chapter is going to be the last! I'm sad to see this story end. I had so much fun doing it. I hope you all have really enjoyed it (even if I did take a long time to update sometimes). Well, stay tuned for the final chapter!

Final chapter: **A Deal With Tyrannus**


	14. A Deal with Tyrannus

**Chapter 14: A Deal with Tyrannus**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Ok so this took a while, but I wanted to make sure it was good. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it took so long. I actually got the whole chapter done a few days after the last post, but I couldn't seem to get the epilogue down, and then everything with school was out of control term has been crazy busy, and I just haven't had time. Well I hope you don't hate me and will really like this final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Congratulations, bounty hunter."

Jango whipped around in a flash, his gun aimed at the intruder's head. It only took a moment for him to recognize the speaker, and he lowered his gun and answered with surprise, "Tyrannus."

"I'm impressed," Dooku said, walking over toward Vosa's body. "No ordinary man can defeat one trained in the Jedi arts, especially one trained by me."

Jango was very surprised to hear that Vosa was Dooku's apprentice, but decided to let the man finish. Dooku stooped and brushed his hand over Vosa's face, gently closing her eyelids.

"Komari Vosa was once an excellent pupil, if a bit….unstable."

"You knew Vosa was here," Jango said as pieces of the puzzle began to fall in place.

"I thought she might one day prove a valuable ally. Instead, she became a liability," he said casually. Something was definitely out of place, though, and Jango was going to make sure he found out exactly what he was missing.

"If you could have easily killed her before, why put a price on her head?"

Dooku smiled, as if the question were quite obvious. "To find you. This contest brought you to me."

Jango wasn't sure where this man was leading with this, but he decided he had enough of this black pit. "I'll collect the reward now."

"Of course, of course," Dooku said, pacing. "Five million, was it? Or much more, if you'll come with me to Kamino..to be cloned."

Jango took off his helmet, and looked curiously at the elderly Sith.

"You want to clone me?"

"Imagine," Dooku said, waving his arm. "An army of clones, the training of which you will oversee. They will be modified to grow at twice the rate of ordinary men, and be programmed for absolute loyalty. They will be magnificent, perfect warriors...like you."

Jango was finding the man's ambition quite intriguing, but he wasn't about to budge yet. "What makes you think I'd be interested?"

"A chance at immortality, to pass your ways to an army of warriors crafted in your image, a great deal of money. How could a man such as you not be interested?" Dooku said, the last part more of a rhetorical question than anything else. Jango had to admit, the man had him pretty well figured out. But there was something still missing in all those exciting, life changing events.

_"Get Vosa, collect your reward. Just…find something…something to live for besides the money. You deserve more."_

Jango was going to find something to live for, if not for himself, then for Roz. He wanted to give something to someone like Jaster Mereel gave to him. Then the idea came to him.

"I'll accept your offer, Tyrannus…on _one_ condition," he said, leaning forward and holding up one finger.

"And that is?" Dooku asked.

"I want the first clone for myself. _Unmodified_."

This piqued Dooku's interested greatly. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"You might," Jango replied, dead-ending the conversation. Dooku had to smile to himself. This bounty hunter was intriguing indeed.

"Very well, we have a deal, Jango Fett," he said, extending his hand. Jango took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

Zam wished she could fall asleep, but her nerves and worry had formed a nauseating weight in the pit of her stomach. If Jango lost...

Zam shook her head. Jango was the greatest bounty hunter she had ever seen. He would do this. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway. She gripped her blaster and groaned as she turned her body to face the doorway. Suddenly, the person walked through the doorway and fixed their eyes on her.

"I hope you're not planning on using that."

"Jango!" she cried, dropping her blaster. He let a small smile escape, and knelt down to her level.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he mumbled a "good" and put his helmet back on. Before she could ask any questions, he picked her up bridal-style, causing her to blush furiously.

"Let's get out of this tomb," he said.

"I landed Slave I behind the lair. I figured it would make for an easier escape."

She was expecting him to get mad at her for piloting his precious ship, but he merely nodded his head and said, "Good thinking."

They walked wordlessly out of the lair and out into the open air. The rain had stopped, and the morning sun was just peeping out of the clouds, and Slave I sat in front of them like a welcome escape. Zam sighed contentedly and looked up at Jango.

"Guess you got her, huh?"

"You could say that," he answered nonchalantly.

"So, we're going to split the bounty 50/50, right?" she asked, flashing up at him her most charming smile. Jango couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet.

"Don't push your luck, Zam," he said in an amused voice while shaking his head.

* * *

Epilogue:

Zam finished strapping herself in as Jango piloted Slave I out of the burial moon's atmosphere. She looked over at Jango and sighed lightly. She was a bit sad the big chase was finally over, but at least she was here with him, and that was what she really wanted.

"So, where are you headed?" Zam asked. Jango looked out the viewport at Kohlma, letting thoughts of his joureny, of Vosa, of Montross...of Roz...all flood into his head. This was it. The chase was finally over, and it was time to begin anew, this time with something to truly live for.

"Jango?" she asked again softly.

"To Kamino," he replied. Zam looked puzzled.

"Kamino? I've never heard of it."

"Not many have. It's a planet of a secretive group of cloners. The galaxy's best."

"But...why are you going there?" she asked. Jango was silent for a moment. It probably wasn't a good idea to spread information about this top secret project around. But Zam had been there through it all, and she was the only one left in his life.

"To be cloned, of course. Tyrannus needs a template for his clone army. I agreed."

Zam digested that information for a few minutes.

"Do you know what this army is going to be used for?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he replied. She looked away from him and stared out the viewport without saying anything. Jango turned his back and resumed piloting.

"It's not for the money," he replied quietly. Zam looked over, startled.

"Then-"

"It's a chance to rebuild the Mandalorians...a chance to better someone's life besides my own."

"If it means anything, my life is better for you," Zam said. "This galaxy-wide treasure hunt was the most excitement I've ever had."

She heard Jango make a noise of satisfaction. "That's good to hear."

Jango sank into silence. It was the most exciting point in his career as a bounty hunter, but it was littered with too many bad memories. He hoped starting on the clone army right away would distract him sufficiently, but he wasn't so sure.

"Zam, would you like to Kamino for now?"

Zam looked at him, a bit surprised. "You want me to come with you?"

"Phrase it how you like," he replied. Zam rolled her eyes. He would never admit to that attention no matter what.

"Yeah, it sounds like the best option I've got right now."

Jango nodded his head and punched in the hyperdrive coordinates for Kamino. Zam suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, Jango, does this mean you're not going to be chasing bounties anymore? I mean with the 5 mil in credits and this new gig lined up, you don't really need to."

Jango had already thought of this before she mentioned in, back when Tyrannus had first proposed the idea. "I'll still keep my hand in the trade, if only to keep my skills sharpened. But I'll be more selective in the jobs and prices."

Zam was relieved to hear him say as much. "Well, I guess there's more opportunities for us to work together then," she said hopefully.

"I suppose," he answered. Zam decided to go all in before she lost the chance again.

"We work pretty well together, don't you think? What do you say, Jango? I think we'd make great partners," she said, then quickly added. "Business partners, of course."

Jango turned his head to look at her, and she smiled.

"Partners?" she asked, extending her hand. He looked at it, then smiled slightly at her and shook her hand.

"Partners."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** The end! I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sad that this is over. I had so much fun working with this. I loved this story and I really enjoyed all of your reviews. Thank you all for reading, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
